I'll take you away
by Magicquill14
Summary: Harry Potter thinks that he's alone, little does he know that he has twin sisters. The eldest Helen, rescues Harry from the Dursleys with the help of none other than our resident Potions Master. SS/ O.C and then other pairings later on. WARNING: There will be sexual content. Don't like don't read. Vampire and creature inheritance. AU though features some canon events.
1. Birth, Death and Everything in between

**AN:/ **Hello lovely readers of FanFiction. Welcome to my FIRST EVER Harry Potter FanFic.

This is based in Harry's Hogwarts time but there is a bit before that is based in the Marauder's time.

This is a Severus/O.C story (Het) but later on there will be slash between Harry and other character undecided atm.

I don't own Harry Potter at all that would be J.K. Rowling my idol since the age of 7. The only characters that are mine are Dahlia, Heather and Helen. Though also some of the story plot is from my wacky imagination.

Spells and letters are in _Italics_

Past is in **{Bold}****_  
_**

Telepathy is in '**Bold'****  
**

From the book is both** bold and underlined.**

"..." Normal speech

_'...'_ Thoughts in _Italics_

_~...~ _visions in_ Italics_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Birth, Death and Everything In between

It was just another Halloween night, or many thought it was. Truth be told this Halloween was more important.

A sudden scream tore through the once quiet room.

Two doors banged open at once, one revealing a stern looking matron with dishevelled hair and a uniform that was just as plain as everything else within the hospital wing.

A plain grey dress that swept the floor with sleeves just below the elbow, and a white apron on top tide neatly at the back.

At the other door a group of five students stood, one being heavily supported by a tall scrawny looking boy with black greasy hair hanging lifelessly around his face. His eyes looking pleadingly at the matron, then to the only other occupant of the infirmary. His eyes widened and at once he moved hurriedly to the bed, taking the girl's hand in his.

"Quick on the bed with her," the matron ordered motioning to the bed next to the other patient.

"It's okay, deep breathes," another boy soothingly advised, his messy hair and slanted glasses making it look as though he'd just rolled out of bed. His hair was a dark brown almost black, and his hazel eyes never strayed from the redhead clutching to his arm. The last dark haired boy was looking petrified from one bed to the other, his grey eyes unfocused and worried.

"Oh Merlin! Both of you," he whispered.

"It's okay Sirius," the redhead whispered, "Go to her." Her brilliant green eyes and love heart shaped face showing her sincerity.

"Are you sure Lils?"

She nodded and moaned clutching her oversized belly.

"She needs you Padfoot," the last boy said. His sandy hair straw like, looking rather ragged and warm amber eyes tired.

Sirius walked over to the bed taking the girl's other hand and sweeping her hair from her face. He threw threatening looks to the other boy every now and then and they were returned with equally threatening scowls.

"Moony, you should be resting," the be-speckled boy chastised.

The matron who had been collecting together little vials and blankets stopped momentarily. "He's right Mr Lupin, it will do you no good to exhaust yourself before tomorrow."

He shook his head, "I can't James, not knowing what is going on. Please Madam Pomfrey, it'll drive me crazy."

"Just this once," she advised moving to the other girl, her hair black as the night, and eyes a startling blue you could get lost in them. "I need to floo St Mungo's, I need help here. Don't worry they'll be asked to make a vow or be _obliviated_."

They all nodded in unison.

The matron made her way back to the door she had exited.

"Dahlia? I'm..." the scrawny boy started but he was unable to go on.

She squeezed his hand, "I know, it's okay you don't have to explain. I _know_. Severus I never stopped loving you." her accent was thick though she spoke well, it was clear she was not from the UK.

Severus' eyes widened in shock, and he shook his head feverishly. "How could you? After everything I said to you!"

A sad smile graced her lips, "You didn't mean it, I know what you were trying to do Severus. I'm grateful and touched, but you needn't have worried."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. "Is it about HIM?"

Dahlia looks to Severus questioningly, he nods.

"Many of the Slytherins have told Voldemort about my unique...situation. Severus thought if he distanced himself from me there would be a lesser chance of Voldemort requesting to meet me. My father's name stops that, even though..."

There was a rush of noise from Madam Pomfrey's office and she hurried through the door three more closely followed. They whispered frantically for an update on the situation.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were all still quiet and shocked, looking from Dahlia to Severus and back.

"I'll be with Dahlia due to being far more aware of the complications so far. Lily, this is Healer Jones and Healer Rees, they'll be helping you."

Lily nodded and sucked in a breath as she felt another contraction.

The healers got to work handing out potions in small doses to ease the pain but ensure they didn't do any damage to the babies.

If the healers disapproved of the teens being pregnant so young, they didn't show it simply getting to work.

Dahlia was first to give birth, but the baby wasn't breathing and things only got worse. She was bleeding heavily and it showed no sign of stopping.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered over and over in a mantra, tears openly sliding down her checks.

Realisation seemed to dawn on the two boys still holding her hands.

"No, No, No! You can't leave me Dahlia, not now!" Severus ordered tightening his grip.

"You knew! You knew this would happen!" Sirius uttered distraught and distressed.

Her breathing became very shallow, "I love you." she sighed as her eyes fluttered closed and her breath came no more.

At that exact moment Lily's first child was born and a bright gold light illuminated the hospital wing, the light seemed to leave Dahlia and enter the little girl, who's eyes flashed gold, before turning blue, then green, black and so on.

The gold light was gone in the blink of an eye, and the healer gasped as the baby girl's red tuffs started to turn black, then blue, pink and it carried on.

"She's a metamorph'" the second healer cooed.

The second little girl was born but wasn't breathing, the healers worked not even blinking when an old man with long white hair and an equally long white beard entered the infirmary.

Poppy Pomfrey looked distraught and she shook her head, eyes swimming with unshed tears.

The healers managed to get the second little girl breathing but the first one stopped. A moment later her eyes fluttered open to reveal blood red eyes.

"Headmaster, you don't think that..." she started wearily eyeing Dahlia's lifeless body.

His blue eyes twinkled at the possibility, "It is a plausible answer for this occurrence Poppy. We will have to ensure that it remains between just us."

"What!?" Poppy blurted out. "I can not and will not do such a thing Albus Dumbledore."

"That is a shame Poppy dear..._Obliviate_!"

Five students and four healers looked unfocused at the Headmaster.

"Lily, James, Remus and Sirius, you came here due to Lily having a miscarriage, Healer Jones and Healer Rees you tried everything you could but the baby died. Severus you found Dahlia in the corridor collapsed the twins are hers. You stopped courting her over a year ago, the twins are not yours and Sirius you never courted Dahlia the father is unknown. She charged Poppy and myself to look after the twins, stating they must be separated. Boys with the exception of James, you shall return to your respective dormitories whilst we arrange everything, and speak of this to no one."

*#*#*SS&OC*#*#*HP&?!*#*#*

Since that day four years have passed, the two little girls were separated from each other one went to Beauxbarton Academy of Magic and was taken on as a ward to the school and the other girl remained at Hogwarts as their ward raised by Madam Pomfrey the school Matron.

For the first three years the two girls aged twice as fast as a normal child would, learnt a lot faster than any other child that any of the teachers knew. By 6 weeks they were sitting up by themselves, 16 weeks they were crawling, by 6 months they had started to speak basic words and so the pattern continued.

Amazingly by time the girls were just 16 months old, they were speaking in many languages, running, dancing and singing.

When the girls turned 6 though it had only been 3 years since their birth their full powers were unlocked.

Heather had the gift to take anything if she deemed the person unworthy, whether it be a life, magic, sight or even money. As well as this gift she is also the protector of humanity and all that was deemed natural in the world, though she was cursed by an evil witch many millennia ago during their first life.

Helen the eldest of the sisters has the gift of giving, just as she had given life to her sister though it was at the cost of her own humanity. Just as Heather can take anything Helen can give anything she deemed worth to anyone. Helen is the protector of all things deemed supernatural, being a vampire - though only a half vampire as she still ages - due to her lack of humanity love evades her ever lifetime. She has the gift of knowledge, though not ultimate knowledge there are some important facts that are kept from her.

The tale of their lives was one of legend that has over the years disappeared and become nothing more than a myth. The children born to the first ever vampire and a human queen.

**{It all started a long time ago during a Wiccaning ceremony, there were three children born to Queen Harmony and her husband King Comrade.**

**They were the three most beautiful little girls you could so have, and so it is told that a wicked Enchantress did not want the girls to grow more beautiful than her.**

**For even though the Enchantress was wicked; she was once a kind Princess just like these sisters.**

**"You are Grace!**

**You are Joy! **

**You are Hope!**

**Throughout this kingdom all shall cherish and care for you!**

**Throughout this Kingdom all shall honour and protect you!**

**Throughout this kingdom all shall love and revere you!**

**Here in the presence of Magic I bless you with the gift of knowledge!**

**Here in the presence of Magic I bless you with the gift of understanding!**

**Here in the presence of Magic I...! "**

**But then; the wind swirled high around the ceiling and lightening flashed, the storm continued with no concern of the ceremony being held below.**

**A cackle of laughter ripped through the storm and stopped the Bishop before the end of the blessing.**

**"This blessing shall not continue for the final child shall not live past the age of 16, she shall want only for herself. For the child known as Hope there is no hope...only death!"**

**With these words the evil Enchantress was gone, and the storm along with her.**

**Apprehension passed through the once calm gathering of adoring people, the Queen could not help but cry out.**

**"Oh God and Goddess," she cried "Please bless my child with life even if it means that my own be taken."**

**The Enchantress could not bear to see that her sister was happily married and not her; for she was as beautiful, she was once as kind and caring, but loneliness turned her heart cold and selfish. **

**She cared for no one but herself and this left her so alone.**

**In the next year that past Queen Harmony died and life was given to Hope though still the enchantress' words rang true.**

**Hope did not share or think of others, she thought of herself and no one else. It is difficult to say how a child so young can mourn the lose of their mother, but the three girls knew that they would not see her again.**

**At least not in life.**

**But when the Queen died so did a part of the enchantress for they were once inseparable, they were once so happy and content. When the Queen left the enchantress to marry; all of the happiness was gone from her world – she no longer saw the stars shine bright in the sky, she simple saw the black sky alone. **

**She saw herself alone.**

**Over the next few years the girls grew more beautiful, as the ancient prophecy said they would. **

**The War of Anguish started after the young Queen died and the King took his children north, there he knew they would be safe in 'The Palace of Eternity.'  
He knew here that the young Princess' mother would be watching over them. And they would join him in his Immortal life.**

**Unfortunately the long journey was too much for young Joy, she departed to join her mother in the afterlife.**

**She had grown ill from the cold that they faced each day. Though it was only a short life she had, Joy understood it was her time to leave and watch over her sisters as her mother did.**

**The King was full of anguish and knew not how to mourn his daughter, he had to be strong for Grace and Hope; he had to be strong so that the Enchantress did not think she had won.**

**Whilst the King mourned the lose of yet another loved one the Enchantress sought to take over Harmony Palace.**

**She was unsuccessful with her many attempts, when the Queen had died a protection had been placed around the Palace, powerful magic to protect all within the walls.**

'**Only the goodhearted may enter the Palace,  
Only those of pure thought and not Malice,  
Those who seek to gain shall be turned away,  
Those of good shall be inclined to enter and stay.' "**

**Though I could spend much more time telling you the tale of the origins of the sisters I shall not. Their father King Comrade on the death of his children on their 17th birthday changed to one that is revered and renown, even now after such time has passed.**

**Alvaria. **

**Father, King and thought of as a God by all those who speak his name. With the exception of one person, Helen. She feels nothing for her father as he for her. To her father she is the cause of her mother's and sister's deaths and a sad reminder of all that is wrong with the world. **

**Heather though, Heather is loved above anything else by her father. Looking just as her mother and sister did with long flowing blonde hair and startling blue eyes, she is the daughter that any mother would want.**

**Though the two last girls did die, Immortality passed on to them when they made it to 'The Palace of Eternity', after their life was ended they were born again. That has been the way since their first death.'}**

Now returning to the present and we find two very different girls, both stunningly beautiful and talented. It is Halloween and the girls 7th birthday, just as always they are getting ready to see each other. It is the only day of the year that they do spend any time together. Just before Helen steps into the floo to travel to Beauxbaton she is overcome by a vision, a terrible and life changing sight within her mind.

_~ At first a family sit in a living room a beautiful young woman with fiery red hair and dazzling emerald eyes sat in a rocking chair with a crying child held close to her chest. The child has a mop of dark brown hair and the same dazzling eyes as the woman, there is a be-speckled man with the same unruly mop of hair as the child and soft hazel eyes shining with concern for his son. It seemed the child sensed the approaching danger and knew not how to warn his parents. There was a commotion, shouting, loud noises and a harsh green light that seemed to take away life if it touched you.~**  
**_

Upon rousing from the vision Helen uttered, "I have to save the pretty red haired lady and the green eyed boy!" before flitting away to their house leaving no chance for an argument.

On arriving at the house the be-speckled man was lying on the ground unmoving Helen knew he was dead, walking slowly to the body she saw the swish of a cloak at the top of the stairs. She closed his eyes and uttered a quick prayer for a safe journey to the next world, before racing up the stairs. Just as her foot landed on the top step a door was blown apart and the redheaded lady was pleading with the cloaked man to let her son be.

Helen muttering a spell as quickly as she could to protect the woman and her baby but she was too late. She saw a green light flash, a high pitched scream and then the woman crumpled to the ground. She refused to give in and kept on muttering the spell until it was finished. She quickly dashed forward as she saw the green light start to emerge from the wand again.

"Do not harm him!" were the only words to leave her lips as she engulfed him within her arms and wrapped her magic around them both.

The curse rebound and was followed by an almighty shriek as Lord Voldermort's soul was ripped from his body as it turned to dust. Exhausted from the strenuous use of magic Helen entered unconsciousness, her arms still wrapped tightly around the little boy.

*#*#*SS&OC*#*#*HP&?!*#*#*

When she awoke next she found herself in the arms of the cold and brooding Potions Master Severus Snape. He was sat in the headmaster's office showing no sign of knowing a child lay in his arms, his eyes vacant and unseeing looking at nothing.

"I'm sorry," She whispered so only he could hear. "I tried, truly I did but I was too slow. I couldn't save them."

Tears feel down his cheeks mingling with the little girls as she wept silently.

"You're back with us I see Helen." The Headmaster spoke in his false grandfatherly act.

I continued to look at the man who's arms I was still wrapped in, choosing to ignore the man I knew to be a liar and hated more than anyone. The man who I knew had taken me from my family, killed them for the so called 'Greater Good', words I would willingly rip from his throat.

"I couldn't save them I failed. I...I failed." I cried, silently communicating to the Potions Master, **'I have to make him believe I don't remember what happened and that I think the green eyed boy is gone.'**

'**That is a wise idea,'** "I will take you to your mother." The last part spoken aloud but also to my mind.

Still shaking I clung to him more not willing to let go, even for a second and slowly I slept within his arms.

*#*#*SS&OC*#*#*HP&?!*#*#*

I woke with a start though as comfortable as I remember, _'It_ _was a dream'_ I remind myself _'__So__ why is it so important to remember it now?'_

* * *

AN:/ So what do you think? First chapter of my first story!

Please tell me if there are any mistakes :D

Read and review please I'll be ever so grateful be nice but I don't mind constructive criticism.


	2. Sex, Serpents and Suspicions

AN:/ Not many reviews but oh well I only cried for six days :,( only kidding.

I'll try to keep the update regular to every Friday. If there are going to be any delays I'll let you know in the end AN.

As you can probably tell from the chapter title this update contains explicit sexual content if you don't like don't read. There is a clear start and finish so you can skip it is you want to.

This is based in Harry's Hogwarts time but there is a bit before that is based in the Marauder's time.

This is a Severus/O.C story (Het) but later on there will be slash between Harry and other character undecided atm.

I don't own Harry Potter at all that would be J.K. Rowling my idol since the age of 7. The only characters that are mine are Dahlia, Heather and Helen. Though also some of the story plot is from my wacky imagination.

Spells and letters are in _Italics_

Past is in **{Bold}****_  
_**

Telepathy is in '**Bold'****  
**

From the book is both** bold and underlined.**

"..." Normal speech

_'...'_ Thoughts in _Italics_

_~...~ _visions in_ Italics_

* * *

Chapter 2 Sex, Serpents and Suspicions.

I shake the thoughts from my mind and turn over cuddling in the heat next to me, reminding myself that it's not that day anymore. I close my eyes trying to get more sleep but it evades me.

"How about we just get up and have a coffee, you're obviously not going to get any more sleep." His voice of velvet washing over me, any lasting worry disappeared.

I laugh softy, "I should've know you were awake."

"Well," he drawled, "I wouldn't be a very good spy if I didn't notice you stir beside me." He ran his strong fingers through my hair caressing my scalp.

I snuggled into him more, feeling far too comfortable wrapping my arms and legs with his well toned muscles to stop him from moving.

"Just a little longer," I pleaded sleepily, tracing an endless line over his bare chest, just a sprinkle of hair leading down to my favourite prize.

"Mmm." He captured my hand in his and brought it to his lips placing a delicate kiss on the palm of my hand. "Perhaps just a little longer."

He leaned forward to capture my lips and soon pushed his tongue into my mouth, my own joining the dance. We broke away from each other reluctantly but the need for air was something we couldn't stop. He ground his hips into mine and I felt his morning erection hard and insistent against my thigh.

I moaned into his mouth as he dominated my lips once more. He rolled us over placing himself between my legs, caressing my breasts and tweaking my nipples with one hand whilst holding my arms above my head with the other. I arched my back for more friction and was rewarded with a deep growl issuing from Severus.

There was a sudden whooshing noise from the living room signalling the floo and my senses reached out recognising the magic straight away.

'**Dumbledore**' I sent quickly to Severus.

I could practically feel the anger radiating off him in waves, his onyx eyes flashing red dangerously for a second before quickly turning black. All emotions pushed behind an impenetrable mental shield. I calmed him a little not wanting for Dumbledore to get away too easily, but also not wanting for Severus to end up in Azkaban.

I quickly slipped out from underneath him placing a lingering kiss on his lips then the end of his perfect roman nose, before swaying into the adjoined bathroom summoning my clothes to hide any evidence of me being in the room.

'**Don't worry we'll shower together when the sour old coot has gone.**' Sending some thoughts of what else we could do. **'Don't forget your glamour.'**

'**I look forward to it.' **He purred into my mind even his mental voice sending shivers through my body in anticipation, ignoring my reminder as he had more than likely already replaced it.

I placed a one way silencing charm around the bathroom so I could hear them but they couldn't hear me.

I started my morning routine setting out the clothes I was going to wear, going through several before I finally decided on one. I used the bathroom facilities, washed my hands, then turned the shower on to heat it up. Gazing into the mirror I quickly changed my eye colour from the current red to a startling blue, making a note to go hunting later on before I end up sinking my fangs into Severus. My nose the same delicate shape as always and my cheeks a small blush across them. I released my thick dark red curls from the bobble that held them up, and changed the colour to a dark auburn before they settled around my circular face sweeping passed my shoulders to my hips.

Just as I stepped into the shower I heard the door open behind me, sensing the familiarity of the magic I relaxed my magic a bit and soaked my hair under the hot spray then closed my eyes and turned my face up allowing the water to cascade onto my face and shoulders, then over my breasts making my nipples harder.

#*#*#*START OF SEXUAL CONTENT*#*#*#

More of the tension dissipated as a callus yet agile hand run down my side to my hip fingertips tracing the bone, making me press back into my talented lover, my mate. His broad shoulders perfect for my head to rest on, his erection as persistent as its owner and demanding attention. I lifted one of my arms and wrapped it around his neck, the other tracing his thigh moving slowly closer to his throbbing cock.

"What did the old coot want?" I questioned my hand gripping his erection and squeezing slightly.

His lips traced my pulse point then higher to whisper in my ear, "Later. Now I have something far more important to do than discuss a manipulative sweet sucking maniac."

To emphasis his point one hand lowered to stroke my inner thigh and the other crept slowly higher kneading my breast before squeezing my nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

I moaned at the ministrations, arching my back asking for more.

"Severus..." I breathed barely audible.

"What do you want?" He purred in my ear his fingers tracing over my skin getting closer to my wet heat.

"You," I whispered pumping his hard cock in my hand, teasing the slit with my thumb. "Only you."

His left leg spread both of mine wider, as he reached my clit stimulating it slowly in circles with his thumb as his fingers dipped in and out agonisingly slow and shallow.

"Ooo, more Severus."

"What was that?" He smirked down at me stopping completely and moving his lower hand away.

"Master," I smiled. "Please, Master."

"Good girl."

He quickly spun me around and crushed his half full lips to mine, my back flush with the cold wall sending goosebumps all over me.

He took my hands in one of his and with a quick and effortless show of wandless magic, had them stuck to the tiles above my head with a wordless '_Adhero_.'

"Oh my Master, you have improved." I smiled sweetly awaiting further fun.

His eyes darkened and lips thinned, as he looked over me with barely contained lust, I lowered my eyes dutifully the smile on my lips still very much there.

"Better," he drawled. "Now remove that ridiculous expression from your face."

My face turned blank and I quickly whisper, "Yes Master, sorry Master." Though I'm laughing inside and as Severus lifts my chin he can see the mischievous sparkle in my eyes.

"I believe you depicted some rather lascivious plans to implement." His voice like dark chocolate and velvet whispering on my skin.

My eyes grew brighter the more he spoke, knowing how his voice affects me. My eyes take on a pink tint and my fangs start to elongate.

He placed kisses slowly from my ear to neck wear he sucked and licked at the pulse point, raising the blood to the top of my skin leaving little marks along my collar bone as well. Still going lower teasing my nipples with his canines nicking the skin slightly and drinking, drawing out a hearty moan from my lips. More bruises joining the collection as Severus continued his journey south, teasing in a deliberate slowness. Kissing, licking, sucking and blowing, but after twenty minutes of that it was driving me slowly crazy with need.

"Please Master, please." I beg wantonly my skin flushed head to toe.

He chuckled darkly, "And what is that insistent babbling about." He fangs showing openly, eyes dark with control and lust.

"Let me cum," I utter huskily, "Please Master, I need to cum."

"Hmm..." A devious glint in his eyes as he sank his fangs into my inner thigh whilst thrusting two fingers into my pussy roughly, causing my body to buck and sing as I rode out my orgasm calling his name.

He sucked his fingers clean then proceeded to lick the rest of my cum from my still spasming cunt.

"Delicious," he moaned.

My body still shaking as he manipulated the spell to allow me to kneel before him.

I eyed his thick throbbing cock with unrestrained want, licking my lips whilst looking up through my eyelashes asking permission.

His strong features even more prominent from this angle; his set jaw and slightly rounded chin, defined cheek bones though not too high, and silky ebony locks framing his wonderous face. He looked so handsome without the glamour hiding his true beauty.

"You needn't make a request, that mouth of yours needs to be put to good use."

"Mmmm, thank you Master."

I place delicate kisses along the underside of his erection and kittenish licks, then taking the head of his cock into my mouth and teasing the slit with my tongue causing a low growl to issue from above. Smiling at the sound, I slowly take more and more of him into my mouth all the while swirling my tongue around it to lubricate my way down. I continue to bob my head up and down with great pleasure of my treat, scraping my teeth lightly as I come back up for air. Then without warning I proceed to take all 9 inches in my mouth spreading my lips wide apart, swallowing around the head causing him to jerk forward blocking my airways and erupting straight down my throat. Hot sticky cum dripping down the side of my mouth as I try to swallow it all.

I pulled back slowly. His cock still half hard, and I know he'll be ready again for more soon. I quickly lick my lips and the cum that escaped, seeing a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Such a talented mouth you have," he purred whilst standing me up again then crushing our mouths together both our tastes mingling together.

I moan at the taste and after Severus's tongue dominated my mouth mine joined in licking the tastes happily. I feel his cock once more hard and demanding against my abdomen, he grabbed my thighs wrapping my legs around his waist and pushes his cock swiftly into my pussy not stopping until he's fully sheathed in my heat.

"Mmmm, so hot and tight despite being my little whore, and me fucking you raw countless times."

"Oh yes, please Master! More."

Whether it was to the words he spoke huskily or the hard, fast thrusts he doled out I couldn't say though more than likely both.

"Hush now, you know the rules," he spoke breathing easily, no sign of stopping any time soon or tiring.

I quickly close my mouth and bite my tongue fighting to keep quiet, and coming so close to just giving in. Then Severus changed his tactics and started to thrust very slowly almost all the way out and just as slow going back in. Whilst I savoured the feeling of the slow love making it drove Severus crazy and he soon picked up the pace quite literally fucking me into the wall.

My mouth was open as I silently moaned, my breath coming quicker as I rose higher getting closer to my peak.

"Considering your satisfying behaviour, you shall be granted a reward." He advised not letting up on his vigorous thrusts. "On the condition, that you don't cum...before I allow you. Clear?" His voice purring into my ear driving me closer to the edge and he knew it.

I close my eyes nodding quickly and picture a number of disgusting things, Peeves going at it with Binns, Filch going at with Mrs Norris. Just the thought of Dumbledore going at it with anyone, is enough to make even the horniest teenagers erection disappear as well as scar them for life. Make them commit to celibacy, or _Obliviate_ themselves after bleaching their brain thoroughly.

It was certainly working for me, and even as only a half vampire I'm still an incredibly sexual being what with my Succubus heritage as well.

Severus wasn't slowing down though and I could tell he was about ready to explode, his thrusts became erratic and he moved closer to my neck nuzzling it. I allowed my mind to concentrate on the deep thrusts driving me crazy and taking me closer.

"Cum," he purred in his deep velvet voice as his fangs scrapped my neck signalling it was time for my reward.

We both exploded and at the same time two sets of fangs sank into the pulse points of two necks, the ecstasy increasing dramatically as the blood rushed past my lips. My eyes flashed red then changed to green and finally settled on a bright blue. We quickly removed our fangs and closed the puncture wounds on the others neck. My spasming cunt milking his cock for every last drop of cum clenching tightly around his length.

A quick '_Finite_' and my arms were around Severus' neck as he carried me out of the shower and back to the bedroom.

"We need to get dress," he advised somewhat reluctantly, his cock still buried deep inside me.

#*#*#*END OF SEXUAL EXPLOITS*#*#*#

I pulled back and pouted, "Is this about what Dumbledork said?"

He chuckled but nodded lying me down and pulling out slowly, I moaned at the lose still very much ready for more.

"I've been roped into aiding the first years who require assistance reaching Diagon Alley."

I stared at him shocked that he actually sounded a little excited.

"Who on earth could it be that has you so happy to help?"

He just looked at me raised an eyebrow as if to say 'isn't it obvious', then it clicked.

"He didn't?" He simply nodded in reply. "And you threw the usual fit advising no chance and he pulled the Lily card out."

"Precisely."

"Oh, I can't wait to see him. We're leaving now, yes?" I asked bouncing on the bed quickly using my Succubus abilities to put some muggle clothes on.

I observed Severus from my perch on the edge of the bed, head tilted wanting nothing more than to run my hands all over his body.

"Like what you see?" He purred without turning around from his wardrobe, I could see him opening up the back of it to reach his muggle clothes.

I hummed appreciatively in reply.

My mind quickly started wandering remembering my dream from this morning, it was there as a sign that I would be seeing him again. After all of this time wondering if he was well, if he was hurt in any way and swearing that if he was then whomever it was that caused him pain would suffer slowly and painfully.

Thumbs wiped under my eyes wiping away the tears, I looked up at Severus' face a few inches from mine, concern shining in his eyes. I hadn't realised I was crying, remembering the dream, stirred so many long forgotten memories.

"What's wrong Helen?" He whispered taking me into his arms.

"I dreamt what happened that night, I remembered Sev." I advised sombrely resting my head on his shoulder.

He nodded, "I suspected as much when you woke. You were speaking again whilst you slept."

We sat there together for a while so I could compose myself. I cleaned my face quickly, my makeup perfect once again, ah the perks of being a Succubus.

"Come we must be going, the old fool will be waiting no doubt."

We stood and headed out of the bedroom to the warm living room, now far more organised after last nights carnal activities. Pippy, Severus' personal House-Elf had no doubt had everything back in its place the moment we left the room.

"I'll transform so he doesn't know I'm with you. Though I would love nothing more than to see his face when he finds out." I mused smirking at Severus.

"Don't worry he will, just not yet."

I placed a quick kiss on his lips then transformed into an adder, small but deadly. Severus picked me up and wrapped me around his wrist out of sight under his black coat sleeve.

I squeezed his wrist reassuringly as he swept from his quarters, then out of the dungeons to met old goat face in the Entrance Hall.

**He is tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.** Though by some wizarding standards he could still be considered middle-aged. **He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

I felt his magic wash over Severus searching for something, it was lucky that as a Vampire none of Bumblebore's spells worked on him. It didn't stop the revulsion that swept over my serpentine body, making me shudder, as much as a snake can anyway.

"Ah Severus my boy," I felt the body stiffen I was wrapped around and had to hold in a deadly hiss. "Here is young Harry's vault key. Do try to be patient with him won't you."

My mind instantly on alert at this, why did Dumbledore have Harry's Gringotts key? He had no right due to the fact that there was no blood relation. Severus no doubt thinking the same however continuing without pause.

"I have no patience for spoilt brats, let alone another spoilt Potter that will surely be strutting through his halls like his big-headed progenitor before him."

I could tell that the sweet sucking sadist was giving Severus his 'I'm very disappointed in you' look which of course had no effect what so ever.

"Now now Severus, give the boy a chance you haven't met him yet. Remember he is Lily's child as well as James'."

Severus just snorted and must have taken the key as he moved towards the great front doors.

"I will take the brat to get his school things, then leave him to be as spoilt as he was prior to my arrival for our little outing."

With that he swept down the steps and headed straight for the front gate.

It wasn't until I felt the lose of Hogwarts' wards that I transformed back not daring to chance it before. Not even communicating with Severus, incase the goat was keeping tabs on him before he left the school grounds.

Nothing like that would surprise me any more.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly taking his arm.

"Surrey."

And with that out the way we melted into the shadows and found ourselves in an alley way in what felt and looked like a very muggle street.

* * *

AN:/ So, my dears? Yes, No Maybe? Did you like it?

What will happen next are the Dursleys home, is Harry being treated properly as part of the family or as a House Elf?

R & R much appreciated. =D


	3. Letters, Pain and a Wild Goose Chase

AN:/ Another chapter another week :)

Again guys this chapter contains explicit sexual content if you don't like don't read. There is a clear start and finish so you can skip it is you want to.

This is based in Harry's Hogwarts time but there is a bit before that is based in the Marauder's time.

This is a Severus/O.C story (Het) but later on there will be slash between Harry and other character undecided atm.

I don't own Harry Potter at all that would be J.K. Rowling my idol since the age of 7. The only characters that are mine are Dahlia, Heather and Helen (and all of the vampire clan) Though also some of the story plot is from my wacky imagination.

Spells and letters are in _Italics_

Past is in **{Bold}**

Telepathy is in '**Bold.'****  
**

From the book is both** bold and underlined.**

"..." Normal speech

_'...'_ Thoughts in _Italics_

_~...~ _visions in_ Italics _

* * *

Chapter 3 - Letters, Pain and a Wild Goose Chase.

We turned the corner and it looked like we walked straight onto the set of The Stepford Wives movie, all the houses looked uncannily identical. It was highly disturbing just to see it, all of the doors the same brown, and window frames as well. Each front garden separated from the next by a low wall keeping the perfectly mowed grass, and idyllic little flowers beds safe from trampling feet. Then a perfect gravelled driveway leading to a garage and the front door.

"Oh, how very boring it must be to have a house exactly like everyone else's." I murmured to Severus not removing myself from his side.

After the few seconds of surveying the area for any threats we walked casually down the street though it didn't appear as though we had moved, going past house after house until finally Severus stopped me.

"This is it. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

It looked just like any other house, the only difference, the web of carefully placed wards around the perimeter.

Severus went to step onto the path when I stopped him quickly, having noticed one of the many wards.

I shook my head, still in utter disbelief. "If you so much as put a hair past the wards you'll die."

"I beg you pardon?"

"The wards are highly complex, they prevent what are classified as dark creatures entering, anyone with intent to remove Harry, wards preventing Harry from running away, magic dampening wards, anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards, alarm wards if a magical being comes within 20ft of the house and if anyone with the Dark Mark tries to enter they will die instantly."

"The Blood Wards?"

"There are none," I replied bluntly. "He lied. What's worse is that he has thought of every way possible to prevent anyone taking Harry from here unless it's one of the Dursley's, and from Harry escaping here himself."

"Can you take them down?" Severus queried scowling at the house with utter disgust.

I thought about the wards and observed the flow of magic within them then shook my head, "Not without the alarms going off..."

"However?" He drawled knowing me too well.

I laughed lightly, "However, they can be transferred without much trouble to another house." I smiled brightly.

"Indeed, a flaw in his protection."

"Yes," I smirked. "One he is very unaware of. He gave no warning either, hmmm I didn't think he would want you out of the picture so soon."

Now Severus' smirk matched mine, "Oh he doesn't, not yet. However, explanations for such measures on the young saviours house needn't be communicated to me."

I squeezed Severus closer to me, then quickly went about adjusting the wards to next door.

Dumbledore's magic fought some but I was able to overcome it quite easily, the web shone gold as it moved from one house to the other then settled quickly. Still very much energised we proceeded to the door without a second thought to the powerful magic just performed.

Severus squeezed my waist in question and I looked up with a smile, a quick brush of our lips together showing I was perfectly alright.

Not even looking at the doorbell Severus raised his hand, and knocked three times loudly on the front door.

We waited a few seconds. No response.

A few seconds more and I could see Severus' patience rapidly disappearing.

"Maybe, they're out Sev, the car is gone."

"I am not so imbecilic as to have not noticed." He spoke icily. "There was a possibility that some being was presently home."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips with his words, despite the tone I could hear the underlying amusement and teasing.

"Perhaps, we should see if they're inclined to guests." I advised just as cold.

He looked down at me, raised eyebrow and all amusement now clear in his eyes.

A quiet wandless _Alohamora_ and we were stepping inside the hallway. There appeared to be paper poking out from under the doorway, to what must have been the living room on the left. I bent to pick one up still within Severus' arms, when I stood back up my bum pressed against his very obvious erection. He growled in the back of his throat and gripped my hips harshly grinding himself into me, drawing a low steady moan from me.

"Cease this distraction at once, or you'll find yourself suddenly aquatinted with the wall."

I stand within his arm and turned my head slightly to press a kiss on his scowling lips, causing another low growl to emanate from him.

"I apologise it wasn't my intention to tease you."

"Indeed." He snorted whilst nuzzling my neck.

The Hogwarts crest still sealed the letter in wax, I turned it over and the address read:

**'Mr. H. Potter,**

**The Smallest Bedroom,**

**4 Privet Drive -'**

"You might want to take a step back," I advised cautiously reaching for the handle.

He stepped back taking me with him, hands still tight on my hips and I felt his erection press into my lower back. I bit my tongue holding in another moan.

As I turned the handle, a low rumbling started and I quickly manipulated the air to hold anything behind the door in place. There held in place by the air was letter after letter piled almost to the top of the door frame.

My eyes widened and my mouth slightly agape, I couldn't help but laugh. I felt the deep rumble of Severus' chest behind me as he laughed with me.

Whilst Severus detached himself from me and started up the stairs, I headed to a cupboard under the stairs simply oozing with sadness and pain. The first thing I noticed was the lock, then as I opened the door a tangy copper scent hit my nose causing my fangs to elongate.

'_Must stop to hunt_' I thought to myself.

I fell to my knees at the sight before me, a small mattress from a baby's cot and a small ratty blanket. They were both covered in blood and had a strong smell of urine attached to them. However, what truly upset me was attached to the door, a piece of paper with "**Harry's Room**" neatly written in crayon. A creak from the stairs caught my attention, I turned blurry eyed to see Severus bending down at my side, worry clear on his face. Whatever he must have seen it would've had to have been bad to crack his carefully constructed shields.

I pointed to the door before the sobs shook my body, I found myself within the comforting embrace of my mate's arms.

"So much sadness. So much pain" I muttered into his shoulder.

I took about ten minutes before I settled down and a vision quickly overtook me.

#*#*#*START OF MEMORY VISION*#*#*#

~_A small boy who looked no older than about three sat with his thin arms wrapped around his knobbly little knees, he rocked himself and winced every now and then._

_Blood covered his hands and bruises littered his face. Welt marks could be seen across his delicate little arms and legs, all at various stages of healing._

_A bright light suddenly surrounded the boy and not a moment later, he lay peacefully asleep._

_Not a single imperfection to be seen._

_The visions came quicker, day after day, more pain and suffering._

_Worse beating when the other seemed to simply heal themselves._

_Words shouted at the poor boy, "FREAK, WORTHLESS, VERMIN!" ~_

*#*#* END OF MEMORY VISION *#*#*

It stopped suddenly and anger boiled through me like never before.

One glance at Severus and I knew he'd been dragged into the vision with me, his feelings the same as mine. We were both very much looking forward to meeting the disgusting excuse for human beings who 'raised' (the term used very loosely) precious little Harry.

My finger reached out to trace the writing on the little sign only strengthening my resolve further.

I stood quickly Harry's scent firmly imprinted in my mind heading straight for the door, I'm just about to open in when suddenly I find myself pressed against the wall.

"Anger won't solve this, let us hunt then we shall locate Harry." He growled lips close to my ear. "If we do so presently, Azkaban is the lone repercussion we shall encounter."

"How could they be so cruel to him?" I sobbed into his shoulder. "What did he ever do wrong?"

Lips found mine and calm swept through me instantly, "Don't worry, we shall have copious time for our interrogation."

I nod softly and stand tall within my mate arms.

"Let's hunt then." I spoke the tension still within my voice.

"Lets." It was one word but the pride that lace not only his tone, but his eyes also was palpable.

We swiftly left the house, with a flick of our wrists - after leaving the obscenely clean place - the door locked.

Without so much as a backwards glance we melted into the shadows, heading for a well known vampire hangout. Despite the fact that it was so well-known there were never any raids. Every protection known to Wizarding kind used, including a variation of the 'Fidelus charm' that only allowed a true vampire to find the establishment.

As soon as we pulled away from the shadows we were shrouded in cloaks, mine a blood red and Severus' a forest green.

We walked the street arm in arm not looking to enter just yet.

"I have a task for Brazier and his little clan for after we have Harry." I advised.

He smirked a red glint within his eyes, "I believe they will be more than adequate."

We continued our journey observing those around us for a nice snack. A young couple passed by and I grabbed the man's wrist and looked at him with pleading eyes before Severus dragged me into a nearby alleyway.

Our usual strategy kicking in, effortlessly.

Not two seconds later the couple came running into the alleyway, out of breath wands at the ready.

They were cast in shadows - fangs sunk in their jugulars - before they could blink. The delicious fluid filled my mouth and life flowed through my veins, my thirst slowly retreating.

I drank my fill from the young man, quickly modifying his memory and leaving him unconscious. I made my way to Severus my hands roaming under his cloak and starting to undo the buttons to his shirt. He had discard the girl he snacked on having already modified her memory and sent her to sleep.

Quickly turning around and lifting me up, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. I could feel just how much feeding had affected him, I pushed down groaning in appreciation.

"Severus...now, please." I gasped not caring where we were.

#*#*#*START OF SEXUAL CONTENT*#*#*#

My back was suddenly pressed hard up against the wall - déjà vu - then Severus' hands mapped out my body. My trousers long changed to a skirt making things a lot easier. My breasts were so sensitive being rubbed in circles, and his hands crept further up my thighs. His one hand quickly undoing his zip, releasing his thick hard cock from the confines of his trousers.

He stroked himself lazily whilst teasing me with the sight.

"What is it you want now? To leave?" he asked moving to straighten himself up.

I grabbed his hand moving it back to my thigh, his thumb tracing dangerously to my heat.

"Don't. You. DARE!" I growled leaning in and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

He smirked, shifted me slightly then buried himself deep within my dripping pussy.

"Ooo, yes." I hissed burying my face in his neck as he pounded into me over and over again.

I slammed my hips down meeting every thrust, squeezing tightly around his length.

He started kissing my neck slowly, "Rather impatient are we not. You must be kept in line."

A shiver ran through me as his dominant nature shone through, easily taking control. As relentless as ever and passionate as he is with his potions.

"However, I shall remind you later." He drawled increasing the speed of his thrusts.

I was panting with need meeting the hard thrusts he was doling out.

"Mai greu, dragostea mea." I gasped.

"Cu plăcere, jucăria mea." He purred the Romanian words rolling off his tongue with ease.

I rose higher feeling that familiar tingle all over my body as my climax drew closer. What with the need for release so clear for both of us Severus nuzzled my neck ready.

"Cum, curvă mea."

And I did clenching harder around his length, taking him over with me. At that moment we drank from each other causing the euphoria to increase.

#######END OF SEXUAL EXPLOITS#######

Sated and now far calmer than before we had entered Knockturn Alley, we straightened up and made our way to 'Devine Sanguis'.

The building on the outside was just like any other pub or Inn, not unlike the Leaky Cauldron back in Diagon Alley.

As we opened the door a hush fell over those conversing, taking in the new scents and not liking what they smelt.

"You have no business bringing filth here, now leave fledgling." The command came from the six foot two bar tender and was delivered in an unmistakable Russian accent.

We stepped further in allowing the door to close before taking down our hoods.

"YA temnaya khalflinga." I spoke clearly showing my fangs.

His eyes widened and he bowed his head, "YA govoril plokho o vas, mozhet byt' moya zhizn' neustoyki."

"Yerunda, eto legko sdelat' oshibku." I smiled before turning to the small group in the far corner.

When we made it to the table, weaving the privacy spells before we even approached.

I curtseyed slightly before giving the coded greeting, "Fratii de lumina poate străluci veșniciei înainte de a vă."

"Și veșnicia înainte de a-mi Regina." They chorused backed bowing their heads right hand flat over their hearts.

It had been sometime since I had seen them last, and they had not changed a bit. There were still only seven of them as there had been for the last 600 years, members would either leave or die opening up a place for a new member. Though there had been no changes, still the same seven as last time, five men and two women. Brazier the clan leader, then Marcus his second in command, followed by Sidney, Nathanyell, Henrye, Daniel and Dorothy.

"Deci, aceasta este cine ai ales," Marcus spat in scorn as he observed Severus. "Un novice."

His ash blond hair tied at the nape with a dark blue ribbon, though there was a curl either side framing his love-heart shaped face. His eyes a molten crimson, filled with disdain and abhorrence not leaving Severus for a second. His slim feminine hands were held tight in fists on his lap, making him seem more like a petulant child than an almost 300 year old vampire.

"Te crezi mai bine Goldilocks?" Severus sneered making me giggle behind my hand, and many of the other clan members tried to hide their laughter as well.

"Natural." He replied with the cool confidence he was known for, ignoring Severus' little gibe.

Severus openly laughed at his attitude, I could hardly believe the bravado he was showing.

"Esti patetic. Nu veți avea niciodată Helen pentru că ea nu poate fi deținut. Nu a ales sufletul pereche."

I leaned into Severus' side allowing him to wrap his arm around my waist drawing me closer.

I gazed into his eyes with so much love, "Severus este sufletul pereche mea," I turned glaring at all of them in turn and finally settled my molten gold eyes on Marcus; "Și vă vor respecta faptul că."

"Desigur, Regina mea." He spat through gritted teeth.

"Felicitări, Regina mea." Brazier intoned politely getting the conversation back on track, bowing his head in respect.

The other clan members murmured their agreement, Marcus with much reluctance and sarcasm.

"Mulțumesc." I inclined my head to Marcus as clan leader. "Cum este clanul tau?"

"Ele sunt bine."

"Mă bucur să aud fratele meu."

Severus conjured a chair and sat pulling me onto his lap, my back flush with his chest. I snuggled into my mate seeking his warmth and reassurance, he kissed my temple in response.

I took a deep breath and looked Brazier straight in the eyes, "Am o slujbă pentru tine."

"Oh, nu-i spui!" Sidney squealed in excitement, though quickly became quiet at the disapproving look from her clan leader.

Severus smirked taking over, "Ce părere ai despre a face ceva muggles paranoic?" His eyes shone with pure mischief and pure desire to see the Dursley's pay for what they've done.

"Aveți atenția mea," he spoke tilting his head to the side.

I quickly conjured parchment and a quill, then wrote down the Dursley's address.

"Uite adresa." I slipped it across the table to him.

"Orice solicitări?"

Severus smirked that red tint back, knowing Brazier's history very well he said simply, "Se distra!"

'**Time to go now.'** Severus purred into my mind running a hand up my left leg to my hip then splaying his hand across my abdomen.

My head rested automatically on my mates shoulder my neck fully exposed and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from moaning. I was losing control and fast my desire for Severus flaring once again, then Harry's image was thrown to the front of my mind. I stopped breathing and collected my thoughts together before slowly rising from Severus'  
lap. I could feel his body press against me as he rose as well, hand still possessively across my stomach.

"Până frații data viitoare de lumină." I curtseyed low whilst still within the confines of my mates protective arms, a smile upon my face.

They all chorused back heads bowed, "Fie ca lumina merge cu tine, Regina mea."

"Și tu frații mei, și surori."

And with those departing words, Severus and I took the shadows back to where we could follow Harry's trails from.

After going to about three different places the trail seemed to go cold. We stood on the edge of a small boating dock looking across the sea.

We could see in the distant **what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine.**

* * *

AN:/ So, another chapter done what do you think?

Some pretty graphic sexual scenes, but I do enjoying writing them. :P

R & R my dears! =D Pretty Please with a cherry on top!

I know that a lot of different languages were used and I'll be the first to admit that I don't speak any of them. I used google translate, so if any of them are wrong and you do ACTUALLY speak or understand the languages used my humble apologies for mutilating your language.

**Romanian**

*Harder, my love.* I gasped.

*With pleasure, my toy.* he purred.

*Cum, my slut.*

**Russian**

*I am the Dark Halfling* I spoke clearly.

He bowed his head, *I have spoken ill of you may my life be forfeit.*

*Nonsense, it is a mistake easily made.* I smiled.

**Romanian**

*Brothers of light may eternity shine before you.*

*And eternity before you my Queen.*

*So this is who you chose...a fledgling.*

*You believe yourself better Goldilocks.*

*Naturally*

*You are pathetic. You will never have Helen because she can not be owned. You do not chose your Soulmate.*

*Severus is my Soulmate and you will respect that.*

*Of course, my Queen.*

*Congratulations, my Queen.*

*Thank you. How is your clan?*

*They are well.*

*Good to hear my brother.*

*I have a job for you.*

*Oh do you?*

*How do you feel about making some Muggles paranoid?*

*You have my attention.*

*Here's the address.*

*Any requests?*

*Have fun.*

*Until next time brothers of light.*

*May the light go with you my Queen.*

*And you my brothers.*

(Again, apologies for mutilating these languages.)


	4. Truth, Torture and Magic

AN:/ Another Friday another chapter.

Hey guys hope you're enjoying the story so far, please let me know otherwise I haven't a clue if there are mistakes or Please **REVIEW **or I'll be **CRYING MYSELF TO SLEEP!**

This is based in Harry's Hogwarts time but there is a bit before that is based in the Marauder's time.

This is a Severus/O.C story (Het) but later on there will be slash between Harry and other character undecided atm.

I don't own Harry Potter at all that would be J.K. Rowling my idol since the age of 7. The only characters that are mine are Dahlia, Heather and Helen (and all of the vampire clan) Though also some of the story plot is from my wacky imagination.

Spells and letters are in _Italics_

Past is in **{Bold}**

Telepathy is in '**Bold.'****  
**

From the book is both** bold and underlined.**

"..." Normal speech

_'...'_ Thoughts in _Italics_

_~...~ _visions in_ Italics_

* * *

Chapter 4 - Truth, Torture and Magic

I concentrated hard on the small dock by the front door to the shack, and still firmly in my mates arms flitted like thousands of little petals on the wind landing before the door.

Severus raised his hand and knocked loudly on the door three times.

A voice from inside sleepily shouted **"Where's the cannon?"**

**"Who's there?"** A much rougher voice shouted. **"I warn you - I'm armed!"**

Despite the fact that only a simple '_Alohamora_' was used the door **swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows.**

We quickly stepped inside and Severus replaced the door back into its frame with a well hidden swish of his wrist.

There **was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache** and he **was holding a rifle in his hands.**

A **thin and blonde with nearly twice the usual amount of neck,** was **crouching, terrified, behind** the great whale of a man, the young whale **sat frozen with fear looked a lot like** his father **had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. He suddenly squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother.**

**"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

I quickly took my place by his side, tucking my arm into the crook of his elbow, flashing a smile to the cowering Dursleys not bothering to hide my fangs.

"Cease and desist spewing such rubbish," scowled Severus.

Then with a casual wave of my hand the wind picked up and, **jerked the gun out of** the whales hands sending it flying **it into a corner of the room. **At this he **made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

"Happy birthday sweetie," I smiled brightly grasping Severus tighter to restrain myself from scaring Harry so soon by gathering him in my arms.

**Harry looked up at** us in something akin to cautious curiosity. He looked **small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier** as he appeared to be wearing his whale if a cousin's old clothes that looked about **four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face,** (though at the moment it appeared covered in cuts and bruises) **knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape.** Then I looked past his hair that simply appeared to grow - **all over the place, a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

How I longed to reach out for him, wrap him in my arms and never let him go. Instead I settled for a menacing growl aimed at the Dursleys who **were cowering against the wall.**

I could hear Harry's thought process and **he meant to say thank you,** (for what I'm not entirely sure) **but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

I giggled sweetly, transfiguring the sofa Severus sat down bringing me on to his lap and I motioned for Harry to sit with us.

"My name is Severus Snape, this beautiful young minx is my mate, Helen Pomfrey."

I snuggled further into Severus' arms and observed Harry as he soundlessly settled onto the sofa beside us. The moth eaten, ragged blanket did nothing to keep him warm goosebumps easily noticeable, and he shivered violently.

Severus' **eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry** appeared to feel **the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

**"I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."** Harry said, he seemed to be looking for a better explanation.

I glanced and Severus and he nodded, barely noticeably.

"I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I'm sure you've been told some about it already, at least I should hope so." I glared a warning to the Dursleys.

**"Er - no," said Harry."**

I couldn't believe it Harry knew nothing of Hogwarts, and if the inquisitive spark in his eyes was anything nothing of magic either. His entire heritage keep from him.

**"Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

"No you needn't be sorry child," Severus spoke calmly. "It is those pathetic excuses of human beings than should and will be sorry." I added darkly eyes narrowing on them.

"Were you never told about your parents and how they learnt all they did at Hogwarts?" I spoke sadly, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Harry appeared shocked beyond belief that anyone would be sad for him, let alone a girl he had just met. I simply found it so difficult to contain my emotions all the time.

**"All what?" asked Harry."**

**"Do you mean to tell me,"** Severus very quietly **growled at the Dursleys,** - always a sign that he'd been pushed near the end of his tether - **"that this boy - this boy! - knows nothing about - about ANYTHING?"**

I had never know Severus to be so inarticulate before, another sure sign he was close to snapping.

**"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

"Oh I'm sure you can sweetie, I'm sure you've quite the intellectual mind but this is very different." I explained reassuring him that we didn't think him stupid.

**But** Severus **simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Your parents' world."**

**"What world?"**

Severus **looked as if he was about to explode,** and I couldn't blame him because I felt exactly the same.

**"DURSLEY!" he boomed,** upsetting me from with lap and rounding on the still cowering Dursleys.

**Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."**

**"But you must know about your mum and dad,"** I quickly said trying to give Severus time to calm down. **"I mean, they're famous. You're famous."**

**"What? My - my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

**"You don't know...** he doesn't **know..."** I spoke running my fingers through my now black hair, **fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

**"You don't know what you are?"** Severus **said finally.**

**Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

**"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look** Severus now gave him (the one renown to reduce Hufflepuffs to tears and quell even the most obnoxious of Gryffindors attitude); when Severus spoke, **his every syllable trembled with rage.**

**"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left for him? You've kept it from him all these years?"**

**"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

**"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Vernon in panic. Petunia gave a gasp of horror.** If it wasn't for the fact that this was Harry's life the tennis match conversation would have been quite entertaining.

**"Go boil your heads, both of you,"** Severus spat. **"Harry - you're a wizard."**

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

"Severus!" I chided my hair turning a shocking purple, causing more gasps of shock from the three Dursleys. "You'll send the poor dear into shock."

**"- a what?" gasped Harry at the same time, **quite taken aback by the unexplainable magic that changed my hair.

**"A wizard, of course,"** drawled Severus as though speaking to a two year old.

He sat back on the sofa once again bringing me onto his lap. I slapped his arm slight and narrowed my eyes in a clear warning to be nice.

"And an exceedingly powerful one," I advised taking over the explanation so as not to shock him too much more. **"Once you've been trained up a bit. With a mum and dad like yours, what else would you be? And I reckon it's about time you read your letter."**

Severus retrieved the letter from one of the many concealed pockets in his jacket, **Harry stretched out his hand to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea.**

**He pulled out the letter and read, Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks.**

Severus and I waited patiently whilst he read over it, becoming quite absorbed with each other. Then we were suddenly snapped out of it.

**After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"Oh dear, I forgot to call Artemis at the gates." I shook my head hardly believing my stupidity.

"I would hardly submit her to such gales anyhow. Patronus will do."

I smiled sweetly and nodded turning to Harry, "Pay little attention to the words spoken, all will be explained I promise."

"_Expecto Patronum_." A doe gradually appeared before us a beautiful shining blue, made of pure magic. "_I have Potter, and his letter has been received with some scepticism. Apparently the brat wasn't even aware of his heritage, there are explanations long over due so I will have to waste my time. His relatives seem most disagreeable to the boy attending Hogwarts, however they have been persuaded otherwise._ To Dumbledore." He stated firmly, and the doe disappeared out of the shack.

"Don't worry Harry, Severus didn't mean any cruelness towards you." I reassured seeing the sadness in his eyes. "I promise."

**Harry realised his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

"Where were we?" Severus drawled an icy glare sent straight at the Dursleys, **but at that moment, Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

**"He's not going," he said.**

**"I'd like to see a filthy Muggle like you stop him,"** Severus snarled.

**"A what?" said Harry, interested.**

**"A Muggle,"** I advised patiently, **"it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. And it's your bad luck you grew up in a family of the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

**"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

My eyes flashed dangerously and I attempted to disentangle myself from Severus' arms, a picture of the fat Muggles body on the floor twitching at my feet. My fangs fully exposed, and eyes blood red.

"Calm, or I'll make you sleep." Severus warned in a whisper.

I took a deep breath, sheathed my fangs and changed my eye colour, to the Avada Kedavra green of Harry's the nodded to advise my mate I was once more under control.

**"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"**

**"Knew!" shrieked Petunia suddenly** causing me great pain due to my sensitive hearing, and I felt Severus wince as well. **"Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

By this point I wasn't the only one seething Severus was as well, and by the looks of Harry he wanted to cause his 'beloved aunt' some serious pain.

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

**"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

**"CAR CRASH!"** I roared and Severus along with me, **jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner.**

**"How could a car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowing his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"** Seethed Severus pacing before the fire hearth.

**"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from** Severus' **face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

**"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when  
Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting hold of you, how much you didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you - but someone has to tell you - you can't go off to Hogwarts not knowing."**

I noticed a patterned quickly, that whenever my mate spoke with Harry he always tried to be calm. Also his vocabulary was far more relaxed.

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

"Now's neither the time or place for such a conversation, but I can assure you that tomorrow we'll sit down and explain as much as we can to you. You are famous after all." I winked cheekily.

**"Load of old tosh," said Vernon. **

**Harry jumped;** it seemed **he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there.** Severus and I on the other hand had not. I growled in warning but he appeared to not understand that.

**Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at** Severus and myself **his fists were clenched.**

**"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing another good beating wouldn't have cured - and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion –"**

**"Which no-one asked for," Harry stated irritably.**

**"Asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"**

**But at that moment,** Severus and myself turned on him fangs on full displace eyes glinting dangerously red, (all the while ensuring Harry was behind us so not to get scared) Severus growled, **"I'm warning you, Dursley - I'm warning you - one more word... "**

**In danger of being** a midnight snack to two very pissed off vampires, **Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

**"That's better,"** smirked Severus, **breathing heavily and sitting** back down on the sofa dragging me with him, to help elevate some of his anger.

Just looking at Harry I could sense his emotion, '_Note to self teach Harry Occlumency.'_

**Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard?**

"Helen," **he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

He seemed quite shocked and affronted when I started to laugh.

**"Not a wizard? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"** I asked with smile in my eyes knowing he'd come around quickly.

**Harry looked into the fire.** I could hear his thoughts projecting **every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach... dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back... and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realising he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

**Harry looked back at** Severus and me this time **smiling.** I was having great difficultly holding in my laughter from Harry's memories.

**"See?" said** Severus.

**"Harry Potter, not a wizard"** I laughed kindly **"You wait, you'll be famous at Hogwarts.** You needn't worry about that though. We'll be with you every second of it."

**But Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

**"Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and -"**

"Of course he's attending **a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled** Severus. **"Stop Lily and James Potter's son going to Hogwarts! Your delusional his name's been down ever since he was born. He's off to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with** more annoying brats who will also be taught to control their magic, it is imperative it is done or Merlin only knows wh..."

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL To TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Vernon."**

**But he had finally gone too far.** Severus flicked his wrist and his wand was instantly in his hand, aimed straight at Dursley's heart. "I tire of advising you to cease and desist, however being a Muggle and obviously having a brain the size of a Flobberworm's it is understandable you are unable to follow such a simple order."

Severus traced his wand through the air in a complicated pattern whilst I chanted in an ancient language.

_"Pian taht yuo've gvein to aonhetr slahl be ruenterd utno yurolesevs."_

The spell would make them feel as Harry had in every way they had treated him badly, through neglect, and the abuse physically, mentally and emotionally.

Despite this spell though it was just the beginning of what we had planned for the Dursleys.

**Vernon roared** whether it was in pain or outrage, I was unsure though more than likely both. **Pulling Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at** Severus and myself **and slammed the door behind them.**

**"It's getting late and we've got lots to do tomorrow,"** I advised cheerfully. "We'll be going to Diagon Alley to get all your school things with you, Muggle London as well I think."

I looked to my mate hopefully, silently begging him to come with us.

He nodded curtly, "That can be arranged, though for now we shall retire it is late. Come along Harry."

I squealed happily looking forward to the shopping trip, and also glad to finally be leaving the hovel. I stood quickly grabbing both Severus and Harry and quickly heading for the door.

"Deep breath," I sang then flitted us all back to the shore smoothly.

As soon as are feet were back on the ground I turned quickly to Harry making sure he was alright. There appeared to be no adverse affects to the quick transportation, though I quickly scanned him subconsciously with my magic.

"How do you feel? Are you sick, light headed, tingly?" I requested quickly one after the other.

He shook his head with a big gin on his face, "That was awesome."

I beamed back and then snuggled into Severus' side taking Harry's hand back in mine.

"Now you are sufficiently done mother-henning, sleep would be advisable."

Smile still on my lips I nodded and turned to Harry once more,"Do you want anything from the Dursleys before you come home with us?"

He seemed to ponder the question then shook his head.

"Alright then, deep breath again and we'll be home in no time."

Just as before we were gone with in a second and I swore by my magic and soul that Harry would never again live with those disgusting excuses for human beings, so mote it be.

* * *

AN:/ Another chapter done and many more still to go.

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE or Severus just might end up with Dumbledore and Harry with Umbridge. PLEEEEEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEE!

READ and REVIEW.


	5. Home, History and Bed at last

AN:/ Weekly update!

A BIG **THANK YOU** to Elfin69, you're awesome and the reviews have really helped with my future chapters.

There's no explicit content in this chapter, only brief mention of possible fun.

This is based in Harry's Hogwarts time but there is a bit before that is based in the Marauder's time.

This is a Severus/O.C story (Het) but later on there will be slash between Harry and other character undecided atm.

I don't own Harry Potter at all that would be J.K. Rowling my idol since the age of 7. The only characters that are mine are Dahlia, Heather and Helen. Though also some of the story plot is from my wacky imagination.

Spells and letters are in _Italics_

Past is in **{****Bold}_  
_**

Telepathy is in **'****Bold'****  
**

From the book is both** bold and underlined**

"..." Normal speech

_'...'_ Thoughts in _Italics_

_~...~ _visions in_ Italics_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Home, History and "Bed at last."

As we landed softly once again I quickly detached myself from Severus, intent on leading Harry to the guest room nearest to mine and my mates. I inclined my head minutely in question if he would join us.

"I have a potion to attend to," nodding curtly he swept away in the direction of his private lab.

I sighed but took Harry's arm a tired smile on my lips, "Come along sweet Harry, it is late and we have an early start tomorrow. Deep breath."

I flitted us to the room and quickly started a fire in the hearth, then turned down the bed.

I looked up to see Harry head bowed playing with the hem of his ratty t-shirt in desperate need of being banished.

"I...uhm...I don't have any..." he trailed off shaking his head.

Sorrow overtook me, he was too scared to even admit he needed a pair of pyjamas.

Slowly I walked over to him and lifted his chin softly, a sad smile on my lips, "It is alright to ask for something if you want or need it. No thanks necessary."

I ran my hand over the rags and they quickly became a soft yet warm pair of cotton pyjamas in emerald green.

The smile was so full of gratitude, a simple action such as transfigure him a pair of decent nightwear brought him such happiness. I quickly settled Harry into bed tucking him in and placed a soft kiss to his scar, a foreign and dark magic pulsed from it momentarily leaving me shocked but quickly recovered.

"If you need anything at all just knock on our door, no matter the time okay. It's just across the hall, and the bathroom is just through that door." I directed him to the door directly to the left of his bed.

He nodded hesitantly, but it was a nod none the less, then he buried himself deeper into the duvet. "Thank you, for everything." He whispered softly.

"Oh this is just the start," I smile happily. "Sweet dreams Harry."

With that I proceeded out the room leaving the door ajar, and placing a few quick spells to notify me if Harry had a nightmare or left the room.

Severus was waiting for me leaning against the doorframe to our bedroom, coat no longer on just a simple white shirt and his trousers. He pushed himself away and opened his arms welcomely, in no time at all my face was buried in the crock of his neck and I started to sob. Tears rushing down my checks and quickly soaking into his shirt.

"Hush my love, all is well now...all is well." He soothing rubbing circles on my back. "Harry is safe with us and distanced from those sorry excuses for homo-sapiens."

"W..w..why w..." I couldn't even speak due to being so overwhelmed by so many emotions.

"I know Helen, it is unbelievable for any child to be treated so atrociously." He spoke soothing nonsense to me slipping into Spanish occasionally. "Mi amor, sin lágrimas"

Time seemed unimportant as I stood within Severus' arms, I don't know how long passed. The sound of quiet footsteps and the tingle of the wards roused me from my current condition, and made me look to Harry's bedroom door with blurry eyes.

I quickly buried my face in Severus' chest and gripped onto him tighter.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered concern obvious in his tone.

I heard Severus sigh from above me, "Come child perhaps some hot chocolate before you settle in for the night."

Severus led Harry - though keeping his arms securely around me - through to our bedroom and over to the sofa in front of our fireplace. The sofa a soft cushioned chocolate brown with cushions aplenty of a cream and a lighter brown. The fire was blazing within the green marble Victorian fireplace, spreading warmth to every corner of the room. The many bookcases making it seem like a mini library within the bedroom.

"Sit child, no need to fear me." Severus' voice was far more gentle than normal, especially as he was trying to reassure Harry.

Harry shuffled over and sat on the edge of the sofa, looking as though he would fall off at any moment. Severus sat beside him settling me onto his lap as he did.

"Harry," I whispered my voice thick with sadness.

He turned to look at me only lifting his eyes slightly, I opened my arms and he launched himself into them in a very child like manner.

Harry had never seemed to be a child, you could see in eyes the maturity. I rocked him within my arms giving comfort to myself as well as him, Severus though not a person of profound emotional displays placed his arms around us both. The result was instantaneous, both Harry and I relaxed into the embrace.

"Pippy." The sound of Severus voice pulled me out of my trance.

There was a loud 'POP' within the silent room before the little House-Elf was before us. She looked most dignified compared to many of the other House Elves that Purebloods had. Her uniform a soft blue - the Prince crest proudly snitched over her heart - was in pristine condition and her small feet were encased within matching silk slippers.

"Master Severus Sir is calling for Pippy." She squeaked bright blue eyes wide with happiness and joy to be serving her master.

"Yes Pippy, three hot chocolates please. Plain though, it is too late for so much sugar."

I smiled at Pippy as she took in Harry with a critical eye, once she was done with her observations and more than likely scanning him as well she nodded and popped away with a curtsy.

"Who...Wha...uhm Helen?" Harry questioned looking up in shook. I could see the question in his eyes, the need for knowledge that had been kept from him for so long.

I smiled down at him bringing him closer to my chest, "That was Pippy Harry. She's one of Severus' House Elves. They help to keep the Manor clean and tidy." I could see the frown starting to form on Harry's face so I quickly soothed him, "We'll have to take you to their living quarters tomorrow to meet them all."

"They seem happy." He spoke carefully.

He was thinking of how he was treated, and seemed that he was comparing it to the House Elves.

"They enjoy their work very much," Severus reassured Harry.

Another 'POP' announced that Pippy had arrived with our hot chocolate.

"Master Severus Sir, hot chocolates is being done." She smiled and looked at Harry with joy.

I quickly looked to Severus knowing exactly what was going through her mind. Pippy was a very motherly little Elf, she liked to ensure that all of those she was looking after were looked after properly and in very good health. Harry was in for a very big shock that was for sure.

'**We will have to speak with Pippy about Harry.**' I advised Severus, a kiss to the temple advised me that Severus agreed. "Thank you Pippy." I spoke aloud with a smile for the little Elf.

"Thank you Pippy." Harry whispered head bowed and still snuggled up to my side.

"New Young Master is being most welcomed." She smiled brightly before popping away.

I picked up Harry's hot chocolate and passed it to him - easily known as both mine and Severus' usual cups were there - and there was the scent of a Nutrition potion emanating from it. Harry took the cup tentatively as I watched him shock was very clearly written on his face, it seemed to be the cup that shocked him.

"There is an enchantment on the cup to prevent injury through burning." Severus was very good at observing people without them realising.

"Oh," Harry smiled taking a tentative sip then smiling wider.

"Harry, I'm sorry you had to see me like that." I spoke softly looking down at him. "I'm not usually so emotional."

"It's okay, if you've ever been around one of Dudley's tantrums then you'll know that...honestly it doesn't matter."

It was the most he had spoken since leaving the Dursleys, he at least seemed to have settled down a bit.

"Perhaps not to you." I shook my head and smiled. "We want you to be comfortable whilst you're here."

"It is only to be expected that you may be ill at ease at first," Severus advised with sincerity. "As time progresses and your familiarity with your surroundings also, comfort will undoubtably accompany that."

I giggled at Severus' elaborate vocabulary, and the look on Harry's face.

"What Severus is trying to say is that you'll start to feel at home soon."

Harry mumbled something that not even my vampire hearing could pick up, then he pulled away out of my arms - placing the hot chocolate curare fully on the table - and pulled his knees to his chest. He looked so small in the corner of the sofa curled in on himself, it was hard to believe this boy was eleven years old.

"Harry, what's wrong? Do you not want to stay here?" I asked sadly at the thought Harry didn't wish to be here.

"No, I do. It's just that I don't ..." the rest was inaudible again.

I could tell straight away what was bothering Harry what with his previous living arrangements with the Dursleys. He feared that he would have to work or pay to stay here.

Severus did what he did best, gave Harry a stern talking to.

"Mr Potter, the manner of your prior treatment in that damnable brick building you once lived is the unmitigated contrast to how you shall be accommodated here. There will be no payment in exchange for living here, we are not like those inhuman MUGGLES! You are our esteemed guest and with Helen's present attitude towards your person, you'll not be leaving before your seventeenth birthday when you are of age."

"I...uhm...but...why do you want to help me."

I looked at Harry sadly and gestured for him to return to my arms, he did so slowly and still curled in on himself.

"Because everyone deserves love and affection," I replied adamantly. "Besides you're unique, but you have been kept from your heritage."

"It is our duty and honour to teach you all you need to know, and much more. Now is not the time though we shall start tomorrow."

"For tonight," I spoke softly "I think perhaps a story for bed to settle you."

Harry smiled widely, "I've never had a bedtime story."

"That is another thing that shall change shortly. Come now, back to your room." Severus stood lifting me with him, and me lifting Harry.

I stayed snug to Severus' side and took Harry's hand in mine. We crossed the room, exited the bedroom and went straight to Harry's room to his bed.

Harry settled down and I pulled the blankets over him.

"This is from The Tales of Beedle the Bard, it's called 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'."  
I settled on to the edge of the bed and Severus sat next to me.

"**High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the fountain of fair fortune.**" The words streamed effortlessly from my mouth infused with magic.

It swept over Harry calming him, and as I continued reading his eyes fluttered closed. Now sleeping soundly the creases were gone from his face and his breath evened out.

"...**and none of them ever knew or suspected that the fountains waters carried no enchantments at all.**"

As the last word left my lips I knew Harry was in a deep and peaceful sleep, knowing he would have no trouble with sleep now. I placed a kiss upon the scar on his forehead (the dark magic pulsing once more), then slowly I rose from the bed and Severus with me.

As we reached our room and settled in to bed after undressing, I curled into Severus side seeking comfort and reassurance.

"Did you feel the Dark Magic?" I questioned certain that he had.

"Hmmm." He was deep in thought about the magic that much I knew. "It seemed to be emanating from his scar."

"I'll ask when we go to Gringotts tomorrow. Do you think that it's..."

Severus sat up and looked down into my eyes, "I think we both know exactly what it is."

I sigh heavily nodding my head at Harry's bad luck so far. Then at remembering Brazier's talent a huge smile crossed my face. I couldn't wait to hear from him about what they had been up to.

"I think tomorrow we should tell Harry what we know."

"Indeed." Was all that Severus replied lying back down holding me close to him.

"Bed at last," I sighed.

With the knowledge that Harry was peacefully sleeping and that my Soulmate was near, I fell to sleep almost straight away.

My dreams that night were filled with so many possible futures, Harry being taken back to the Dursley's house by Dumbledore, staying safe with me and Severus, moving into another Wizarding home, so many possibilities.

*#*#*SS&OC*#*#*HP&?!*#*#*

I woke half on top of Severus one on my leg between his. Soft kisses fluttering over my neck, shoulder and collar bone, with my persistent friend pushing into my abdomen asking for attention.

"And you call me insatiable." I laughed sleepily.

His hands started to wondering mapping out my body and our lips crashing together, my skin flushing as his fingers inched closer to the hem of my silk nightie.

A timid knock stop us proceeding any further, "Helen, Sev'us." The voice was still clouded with sleep.

I looked up at Severus pouting and he kissed me softly before calling Harry in.

"Sorry to wake you," he spoke to the floor not looking up. "I don't know where the kitchen is so I can't make breakfast."

"Harry, don't you remember what we said yesterday?" I asked, he still refused to look up from the carpet.

I looked to Severus and could see the understanding in his eyes, "Harry James Potter, it is rude not to have visual contact with the person communicating with you. Though you may look somewhat like a monkey it is unbecoming to stand like one, straighten up, stand tall and proud."

The reaction was instantaneous, immediately Harry stood tall, back straight and looked up from the rather plain beige carpet. His eyes were wide and scared like a unicorn caught in a Lumos light.

"Come sit on the bed Harry," my voice was calm though slightly compelling.

He sat stiffly on the edge and looked about ready to fall off, I concentrated on the wind around Harry and picked he up only to drop him in the middle of the bed. Then I conjured some feathers and set them about tickling the small figure and contagious giggles erupted from his lips.

I looked to Severus and just about caught the mischievous look before he started to tickle me. Laughter filled the bedroom, and then Severus kissed me softly and slowly before pulling away and checking on our young ward.

We watched his face scrunched up as though concentrating really hard on some distant memory.

"Are you two together like my mum and dad were." The question was so innocent. "I saw my dad do that to my mum before, they were laughing as well."

Shock was the predominant emotion rushing through me, the fact that Harry was able to understand the basics of a relationship and also that he remembered his parents in such a way.

"Edict memory I presume." Was Severus' calm response to the latest information on Harry.

I shook my head and smiled down at Harry, "Yes, we are what is known as Soulmates. I think perhaps we should head downstairs for breakfast."

"Wow, does that mean that you're meant to be together forever and ever and ever?" The innocents still shown in his eyes, make the look exceedingly endearing.

I laughed at the childlike naivety, then ruffled his hair. With a quick thought I found myself now clothed in something a bit more appropriate, I slipped off the bed lifting Harry effortlessly to his feet. Severus reached for a t-shirt slipping it quickly over his head, before placing an arm around my waist leading us to the private dining room.

The house was as bright as always in the mornings, the soft beige carpets tickling my bare feet as we moved down the stairs. The wall a mix of cream paint on the top half and mahogany wooden panels on the bottom. At regular intervals were a mixture of magical and mundane pictures, the scene from a beach, family portraits of moving ancestors.

As we passed each picture Harry would ask a few questions then move on to the next. He quickly became accustomed the talking portraits, and far more willing to ask questions. After much encouraging on mine and Severus' part, Harry even if it had only been a night was quite settled and my magic already had a strong bond with the little emerald eyed boy.

At the bottom of the stairs it opened to a small hall there were four doors, two on each side and then two corridors one either side of the staircase leading to other parts of the house. On the left hand side the family room and the study/ library that takes up the second floor above the two room on the left as well. Then on the right the formal parlour, as well as formal dinning room.

We turned right down the corridor heading towards where the kitchen, private dinning area and the House Elves quarters are. As we stepped closer to the door it opened before us and Popsie stood waiting for us.

"How's be Master, Mistress and new little sir in morning?" Her voice as squeaky as Pippy's, her uniform the same soft blue with the family crest and eyes just as large but an ocean blue green.

"Very good thank you Popsie." I smiled happily. "And you, how are you this morning?"

"I is being good Miss Helen, thanking yous for asking."

"Have breakfast brought up Pospie, we have a busy day and no time to wasting chatting." Severus' words although somewhat blunt were not spoken unkindly.

"Of course, Popsie bes getting Doddie, to brings your breakfast." With that she popped away smile on her face.

We sat down in silence, Severus pulling my chair out for me, then placing a kiss on the top of my head before taking his place at the head of the table. I motioned Harry to sit on Severus' other side, offering him a reassuring smile.

Doddie appeared with a small 'POP', the youngest of the House Elves that we had and brother to Popsie with the same ocean blue green eyes. His uniform the same colour though a soft blue shirt and black trouser with silk blue slippers also.

"Breakfast is being ready now," he bowed then he snapped his and the table was covered with a variety of breakfast dishes.

"Doddie, after breakfast can we have tea in the family living room please."

"Doddie, bes seeing to it Miss Helen." he bowed again and with that disappeared with another small 'POP'.

There were pancakes, bacon, sausages, egg, toast, cereal, fruit and a selection of drinks. The elves always placed the black coffee close to Severus' placemat.

I saw to filling Harry's plate before my own, seeing the fear and reluctance to take any of it. Putting only soft food such as the scrabbled egg, tomatoes and a nice bowl of porridge with a nutrition potion in, due to Pippy's motherly nature.

We spoke little instead eating and taking the time to wake a little more, I observed Harry carefully whilst eating my own food. Harry eat only half of his porridge and a little of the eggs leaving everything else.

Having finished my food I pushed my plate away and sent a smile Harry's way, "Are you finished sweetie?"

He nodded slightly, "I'm sorry I didn't eat it all, but my tummy is full."

"You needn't apologise child, it is only to be expected. In time your appetite will increase, the nutrition potions will help as well."

"Potion?" Harry's head turned to the side in question.

"A nutrition potion has the job of ensuring all key nutrients enter your body, keep you healthy and allow you to gain some much needed weight." Severus' voice now much like when he lectured students at Hogwarts. "It is in the food that you have been eating to prevent the bad after taste, as well as being much better due to it absorbing nutrient from the food. You'll notice the texture on top is different to that of the bottom, the potion tends to stay on top of the food to ensured it's ingested."

"Oh," Harry looked down at the uneaten food then back to Severus and smiled. "Thank you for caring."

"It is only to be expected," he dismissed. "Perhaps we should make our way to the family room."

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, I think now is as good a time as any."

Severus raised from his seat first, again pulling my chair out and then offering me his hand. I heard a giggle escape from Harry's lips from behind his hand, it was so nice to see Harry happy and laughing especially after the memories I had seen of his past life.

"And what are you laughing at you little Imp?" Severus asked his tone calm but his eyes holding a glint of humour.

He released my hand and slowly rounded the table towards Harry, he seemed to know what my mate was going to do because his eyed widened and then he ran laughing towards the door. Severus smiled at me before he was gone in a blurred, I laughed and followed them out at a more sedated pace.

The scene that I found was Severus lifting Harry above his head only to catch him and do so again.

"Do be careful Severus, he may just end up being sick on you if you're not careful."

Still laughing they both looked at me then to each other, Harry wrapped his arms tight around Severus' neck in a hug the wriggled down to stand beside him still with a large smile on his face.

"Ready?" I asked stepping over to them both leanings into my mates side and offering Harry my hand.

He nodded his head slightly then we headed to the family living room, an environment I hoped would make Harry more comfortable when being told about his passed. The tea set up as I had requested from Doddie.

I sat on the sofa and motioned for Harry to sit beside me preparing for what I knew undoubtably would be a difficult conversation.

* * *

**AN:/ **so in the next chapter Harry will be told all about what actual happened to his parents on that Halloween night all those years ago.

The Spanish translates at "My love, no tears"

Possible a trip to Diagon as well, we'll have to see how carried away I get. :D

PLEASE READ & REVIEW think of it as a birthday present!


	6. Talks, Transport and The Leaky Cauldron

AN:/ Next chapter is now up.

Sorry for the delay guys but I had a bit of an accident whilst helping my uncle. I tripped over a box and broke my writing wrist and my ankle as well :(

There's no explicit content in this chapter, only brief mention of possible fun.

This is based in Harry's Hogwarts time but there is a bit before that is based in the Marauder's time.

This is a Severus/O.C story (Het) but later on there will be slash between Harry and other character undecided atm.

I don't own Harry Potter at all that would be J.K. Rowling my idol since the age of 7. The only characters that are mine are Dahlia, Heather and Helen. Though also some of the story plot is from my wacky imagination.

Spells and letters are in _Italics_

Past is in **{****Bold}_  
_**

Telepathy is in **'****Bold'****  
**

From the book is both** bold and underlined.**

"..." Normal speech

_'...'_ Thoughts in _Italics_

_~...~ _visions in_ Italics_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Talks, Transport and The Leaky Cauldron 

**"Well, it's best you know as much as** we **can tell,** however we **can't tell you everything."**

Harry nodded in acceptance and took the offered cup from my hands inhaling the scent of cherry and cinnamon that was his tea, hiding the taste of the calming draught.

Severus still pacing in front of the fireplace finally stopped, **he sat down,** - on the arm of the sofa by me - **stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with a person called - everyone in our world knows** who he is -"

**"Who? "**

**"Well - I don't like saying the name if I can help it."** Severus advised absentmindedly rubbing his left forearm.

I moved closer to my mate resting my head against his side and taking one of his hands in mine, **"No one does."** I reassured him.

Harry tilted his head to the side in question,** "Why not?"**

**"People are still scared. There was this wizard who went..."** I thought for a few moments before settling simply for "**bad**, I suppose is the best way of describing it."

**"As bad as you could go."** Severus spoke calmly. **"Worse. Worse than worse. His name was V..."** Severus hissed in pain his hand going to his left forearm again.

I placed mine on top and relieved the pain that shot through his body, snuggling still closer to him.

**"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

'**Voldemort**.' I projected into his mind cautious of ever speaking the name around my Soulmate; not wanting him to suffer anymore pain for a silly mistake he regretted.

**"Anyway, this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started looking for followers."** I advised, choosing to simply carry on with telling Harry.

"Vast numbers of different magic beings. **Some were afraid, some just wanted a bit of his power, because he was getting himself power, all right."** Severus sighed heavily though continued. "Others simply made a insensate slight, being eternally ridiculed by a deluded old goat and inadvertently tied himself to a sociopathic misanthrope."

"They were **very dark days, Harry."** I spoke softly, trying to make Harry aware of just how bad it was. "Everyone questioned loyalty of others and you **didn't know who to trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was taking over. Of course, some stood up to him - and he killed them."**

**"Horribly.** Eventually after making them suffer and humiliating them."

Harry looked at Severus sceptically and more than a little scared. I rolled my eyes to show it was fine.

'**I will explain Severus' attitude a bit better later I promise.**'

Harry gave a slight nodded that surprisingly went unnoticed by Severus due to his severely distracted state.

**"One of the only safe places left was Hogwarts, unless you went into hiding.** Many believe that **Dumbledore's the only one** Tommy **boy was afraid of. Didn't dare try taking the school, not just then, anyway."**

"Of course not," snorted Severus. "Being a Founder is indeed highly important even within the remnants of Tom's sanity. If he had even thought of going against Hogwarts, you would have probably turned up and given him the lecture of a lifetime."

My eyes shone with laughter at the picture of such a thing, it was a highly amusing thought indeed.

**"Now, your mum and dad were a good a witch and wizard** they studied when they wanted and did well. **Head boy and girl at Hogwarts in their day!** He **never tried to get them on his side before... probably knew they were too close to Dumbledore to want anything to do with the Dark Side."** Deliberately not going into too much detail, knowing that they each had their flaws however knowing now wasn't the time for that.

"At least that's the story that everyone was told, in actual fact they weren't very close to Dumbledore at all." Severus advised absentmindedly running his fingers through my hair.

"The Potter family, sort of took Tom in when he was in the last few years at Hogwarts." I continued. "Many people thought he was trying to persuade your parents to his side of the war**... maybe he just wanted them out of the way."**

**"All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you** were **all living, on Halloween ten years ago. ****You** were 15 months old. **He came to your house and -" **Severus paused for a moment sipping his hot chocolate. "Not everyone knows exactly what happened that day only two people. Well neither one is willing to share it with anyone other than you."

He looked at us in thought then he seemed to realise who we spoke of. "You two, but how do you know and no one else?" He was intrigued by everything he was being told.

"I was there that night Harry I...I tried to save you all but..." tears were pooling in my eyes and they glazed over as I showed Harry the memory from that night.

"He just **killed them. And then he tried to kill you, too. Wanted to make a clean job of it.** The magic that I was using was very strong ancient magic, protection long forgotten and not written down. The strength behind the protection was too strong for him to fight, **he couldn't do it."**

**"Never wondered how you got that mark on your forehead?"** Severus questioned seeming to come out of his memories. **"That was no ordinary cut. That's what you get when a Powerful, evil curse touches you - took care of your mum and dad and your house, even - but it didn't work on you."**

Harry was shocked, that much was clear as he absentmindedly brushed his fingers over the lighten bolt scar on his forehead, eyes slightly glazed. "I remember, you wrapped your magic around me so I wouldn't get hurt."

I nod and motion for Harry to come closer to cuddle, which he did straight away seeking comfort. **"And that's why your famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided to kill them, no one except you, and he'd killed some of the best witches and wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - and you** were**only a baby, and you lived."**

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As** the **story came to a close,** I could see his memories **he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh**. I hugged him closer pushing away the horrible memories.

**"But what happened to Vol-,"** Severus hissed grabbing his arm, I quickly soothed him. **"Sorry- I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

**"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried to kill you. Makes you even more famous. That's the biggest mystery, see...he was getting more and more powerful - why did he go? Some say he died."** Severus advised his vocabulary exceedingly colloquial. "A load of sh..." I quickly coughed and stared at him in  
shock.

He looked a little sheepish but just shrugged and continued, "Rubbish, **in my opinion. Don't know if he had enough human left in him to die,** Dumbledore saw to that personally."

"All the stories that you will hear, they're fabricated. Based loosely on the truth, however they skip out a lot of what actually happened - especially between Tom and Old goat face." I told him to prepare him for some of the lies he would no doubt be told.

"We are currently unaware if Tom acted on his own thoughts or if he was forced into the matter under duress. I can honestly say though, that I highly doubt he would willingly harm his own family. That's how he saw the Potters, he adored you when you were born."

**"He's still out there,** that much we know **some say biding his time,** and he will return one day. **People who were on his side came back to ours. Some of them came out of trances. **I'm not sure **they could've done if** they thought **he was coming back** at least not as the 'Dark Lord'."

**"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on.** There was **something about you** that **finished him, Harry. There was something going on that night he hadn't counted on -** it could have been many things, that he didn't intentionally want to harm you. Perhaps it was Helen's magic that he hadn't counted on." Severus **looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes,** that was a rarity for him even with me.

"What ever it is that was going through Tom's mind, I don't know but I can honestly tell you Harry he loved your family very much and he wouldn't willingly rip it apart." I held him close and slow rocked him.

I watched Harry as he sat and watched as Severus **read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet.** He appeared unwilling to interrupt or speak with Severus, from his thoughts I could see that **Harry had learned from** his **Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult** for him to stay silent, **he'd never had so many questions in his life.**

**"Ministry of Magic messing things up as usual," **Severus muttered, turning the page.

**"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.**

**"Of course,"** I **said. "They wanted Dumbledore for Minister, of course** - not that I would have aloud that to happen - **but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job.** An annoying little twit **if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, asking for advice."**

Severus snorted, "It's always highly amusing to see him so disgruntled when that dimwit owls him."

**"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"**

**"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches and wizards up and down the country."** I spoke patiently.

**"Why?"**

**"Well think of it this way Harry,** if they were aware of us everyone would constant hound witches or wizards looking for a **magic solutions to their problems."** Severus sneered at the thought. "Honestly though, **we're best left alone."**

There was silence for a moment, I mentally compiled a list of books for Harry to read. There was so much history that he needed to know about, and that was just a brief overview of recent events in the Wizarding world.

"I believe a trip to Diagon Alley is in order," Severus advised taking control of the situation quickly. "We have much to do and time is of the essence. I will shrink some of my clothes for you until we are able to buy you decent attire that fits."

I smiled wide, "Both sides of London, so you have some nice muggle clothes as well for weekends."

"You don..."

"Don't finish that sentence," I advised looking down at him. "We may not have to, however we wish for you to have your own belonging. Clothing that fits, toys, school things and anything else that you could possible want or need."

I stood slowly taking Harry with me, then looking out the window at the weather quickly changed my clothing with a thought. I long emerald green silk dress that clings in all the right places, the material settling low at the back between my hips. The cloak floating out behind me a velvet purple perfectly complimenting the green. And purple sandals on my feet.

Harry stood gaping at the impressive magic and I could hear his thoughts, wondering if he'll be able to learn how to do the same.

"Come along Harry, we mere mortals must change in the normal manner." My mate looked down on me smirking before quickly placing a kiss on my lips and then taking Harry to change.

I smiled to myself the room now empty and decided to prepare everything for our departure.

"Pippy, Doddie." I called softly.

There were two 'POPs' and the elves appeared smiling wide eagerly awaiting instructions.

"Doddie, we've finished with the tea now Thank You."

"Doddie bes taking and cleaning for Miss Helen, so Miss bes happy and new little Master bes happy too." He then popped away with the tea tray.

I turned to Pippy smiling, "Pippy would you get two of Severus' travelling cloaks and shrink one down to fit Harry please."

"Of course Miss Helen," Pippy nodded excitedly her ears flapping on top of her head. "Pippy bes doing what Miss askes."

With that she popped away and returned just as Harry and Severus entered the room, dressed and ready to leave. They both wore identical black trousers, Harry a green  
emerald silk shirt and Severus with a charcoal grey jumper.

"I's bes having Master Severus and Little Master's cloaks."

"Thank you Pippy, we shall be back late. No later than 7 o'clock so tea for 7:30 please."

"Of course Master Severus." With that she popped away back to her prior job.

**"Still got your letter, Harry?"** I **asked as he** fiddled with a button on his shirt.

**He nodded in reply and took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

**"Good," said** Severus. **"There's a list there of everything you need."**

**My mate and I watched as Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:**

**"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
uniform First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

**Course Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment**

**1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"**

I smiled down seeing the excitement shining in his emerald orbs, at least the damage done didn't appear to be too bad.

**"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.**

**"If you know where to go,"** said Severus in a very matter of fact tone.

I turned to Severus smiling, "How shall we travel?" I asked with a smile.

"Apparation, I think it will be good for Harry to experience all Wizarding modes of transportation."

I smiled and nodded, taking Harry's cloak from his hands and helping him to put it on. "Are you ready to go or do you have to checks your potions first?"

"I've no need to add anything until tomorrow now." He moved closer taking me into his arms. "Between us Harry and hold on tight to us both."

Cautiously Harry stepped forward, he took my left hand with his left and the gazed at Severus questioningly. My mate smiled down at our ward and offer his right hand, as his left snaked around my waist and mine around his.

"Ready?" I smiled down at him, nodded in reply. "Deep breathe and you might want to close your eyes."

He took a deep breath and held it whilst squeezing his eyes shut tightly. An amused looked passed between my mate and myself and with a 'CRACK' we were gone.

The familiar sensation swept over and no doubt Harry felt the same, as though **he was being pressed very hard in all directions.** He more than likely felt **he could not breathe like there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being pushed back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull.** Just like Severus and myself he more than likely **felt as though he had just been forced through a very tight rubber tube.**

As we landed in an alley way Harry looked about ready to fall over, if it hadn't been for the hold my mate and I had on him no doubt he would have fallen face first on the floor. His face was pale and he looked slightly sick as well.

I saw Severus pull a potion vial from the inside of his cloak, "Stomach soothing potion, take it quickly."

He shallower it without a question and shuddered slightly at the taste, otherwise he was fine and the colour returning to his cheeks. We started to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron when Harry suddenly stopped.

He looked down to the floor and mumbled **"I haven't got any money — and you heard Uncle Vernon last night . . . he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

**"Don't worry about that," said** Severus, **standing up tall. "Did you think your parents didn't leave you anything?"**

**"But if their house was destroyed —"** Harry spoke confused head turned to the side.

"They didn't keep their gold in the house!" I advised wondering why Harry would think all the money was in the house. **"No, first stop for us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank."**

**"Wizards have banks?"**

**"Just the one."** I advised as I straightened out his cloak. **"Gringotts. Run by goblins."**

**Harry**'s eyes widened. **"Goblins?"**

**"Yeah — so you'd be mad to try and rob it, I'll tell you that."** I advised smiling wide at him.

**"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

**"Spells — enchantments," said** Severus, straightening his cloak **as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guarding the high-security vaults. And then you've got to find your way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London. Deep under the Underground. You'd die of hunger trying to get out, even if you did manage to get your hands on something** you wouldn't make it out of the building alive."

"Severus," said Harry, looking very pale but excited at the same time, **"did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"**

"Possibly. **Never mess with goblins, Harry." **Severus advised in strictly. **"Gringotts is the safest place in the world for anything you want to keep safe — accept maybe Hogwarts."**

I cast a _Notice-Me-Not_ over the three of us, Severus wrapped his arm around my waist whilst I took Harry's hand in mine. We stepped out of the Alley and crossed the road.

**"This is it,"** I spoke softly, **coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact,** by the look on Harry's face and from his thoughts **Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he** Severus and myself **could see it** - which was true unless there was another witch, wizard or Squib around. **Before he could mention this,** we quickly **had steered him inside** the _Notice-Me-Not_ charm lifted.

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone** knew Severus of course; however none of them **waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying,** "A drink Professor?"

**"I'm on Hogwarts business,"** he spoke bluntly and continued to walk hoping to shield Harry from the crowd.

**"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this —can this be — ?"**

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

**"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter . . . what an honour."**

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

**"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."**

By the look of him **Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realising it had gone out.** Severus was scowling at them all and I took Harry away from the bartender, throwing threatening glares at everyone else as warning to stay away.

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry** myself and Severus were suddenly surrounded with **everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

**"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

**"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."**

**"Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter." "Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

**"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."**

**"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"**

Harry tensed as everyone seemed to try and pull him from my mate and myself, the next hand was more persistent. I took hold of the wrist tight and twisted it behind the unfortunate wizard's back.

"Keep your hands to yourself or you just might find some limbs missing," I hissed down at him eyes now red with rage. "That goes for the rest of you as well."

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

**"Professor Quirrell!"** Severus spoke. "I'll be leaving you to it."

He walked to the back of the Leaky Cauldron and blended into the shadows to wait.

**"Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."** I advised in a tight voice feeling the dark magic rolling of off him.

**"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."**

**"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

**"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?"**

**He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.**

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself.** The crowd tried to surge forward once more but I decided enough was enough.

"The next person to attempt to get near my charge will end up in St Mungo's indefinitely, Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear." I hissed low and dangerous my magic starting to swirl around me, my eyes now like fire. **"Must get on — lots to buy. Come on, Harry."**

**"Is he always that nervous?"**

**"Oh, yeah. He was fine while he was studying out of books but then he took a year off to get some firsthand experience. . . . They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit of trouble with a hag — never been the same sinc****e. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject —** quite ridiculous don't you think?"

I could hear Harry thoughts **Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming.**

Severus stepped out of the shadows as we exited the door to the entrance.

**"Right, stand back, Harry."**

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his wand. The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

**"Welcome," said** Severus, **"to Diagon Alley."**

* * *

AN:/ Again guys thanks for reading and sorry for the delay.

I got a little carried away so Gringotts and Diagon Alley next chapter.

Read and Reviw Please :D


	7. Bank, Blood and That bas

AN:/ Sorry it's been so long, my pain killers were a bit stronger that I thought they would be an I was out of for much of last week. So there will be two chapters this week to make up for it and longer than usual.

This is based in Harry's Hogwarts time but there is a bit before that is based in the Marauder's time.

This is a Severus/O.C story (Het) but later on there will be slash between Harry and other character undecided atm.

I don't own Harry Potter at all that would be J.K. Rowling my idol since the age of 7. The only characters that are mine are Dahlia, Heather and Helen. Though also some of the story plot is from my wacky imagination.

Spells are in _Italics_

Past is in **{Bold}****_  
_**

Telepathy is in '**Bold'****  
**

From the book is both** bold and underlined.**

"..." Normal speech

_'...'_ Thoughts in _Italics_

_~...~ _visions in_ Italics_

* * *

Chapter 7 - Bank, Blood and "That bas..."

I smiled openly and Severus' lips twitched slightly **at Harry's amazement.** We all **stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.**

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop.**

**Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.**

**"You'll need one** of those, however I shall get you one of much better quality," said Severus eyeing them with distaste. "The first stop however shall be Gringotts."

By the looks of it **Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.**

**A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad."**

Severus snorted, "The best quality ingredients you'll find will cost you extra, however the quality enhances the potion's effectiveness and increases the strength."

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.**

**"Look," we heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...**

Just then the Games Keeper of Hogwarts approached, I quickly changed my looks with a wink to Harry. My hair now a bronze and my eyes hazel, I'd shorted myself to look more Harry's age.

**A giant of a man was standing** in the middle of the street in front of us. **His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

He looked down at Harry and he moved closer to me not letting go of my hand for a second. **"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."**

"Yes Hagrid, we have much to be doing." Severus snapped impatiently.

**"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

I moved closer to Severus taking Harry with me trying to get away from him, he may be nice but he was a bit too familiar with people he had only just met.

"Yes well must be going," Severus advised. "Come along Gringotts is straight ahead."

**"As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him — gettin' things from Gringotts — knows he can trust me, see. Come on, then."**

**"Gringotts,"** I spoke softly gesturing to the **snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was—**

**"Yeah, that's a goblin," said** Severus **quietly as** we **walked up the white stone steps. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, very long fingers and feet. He bowed** as we went to **walk inside.** I curtseyed back and Severus bowed, then Harry quickly bowed. Then to the amazement of Severus, myself and the goblin Harry smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you," he said happily. "I've never met a goblin before, I think you're really cool and kind of scary too."

The goblin bared its teeth and to the amazement of his brethren opposite, he started to laugh - as much as a goblin can anyway.

He gestured to the doors, opening them for us.

**Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

**Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.**

**"Like I said, you'd be mad to try and rob it,"** Severus spoke quietly.

**A pair of goblins bowed** us **through the silver doors and** then we **were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. **Severus, myself **and Harry made for** the nearest free goblin **counter.**

Severus brought myself and Harry away from Hagrid, "Well there is business you must attend that is to be kept from prying ears. Good day."

With that and an incredulous looking Hagrid made his way to a different goblin teller.

I quickly stepped in front of Severus and shifted my looks back to normal. "Good morrow brethren of Balder, an audience is requested with the manager of the Potter Estate." I advised head held high and voice strong but quiet.

**"You have his key?"**

"I've **got it** here brethren of Balder," said Severus, **holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely.**

**"That seems to be in order."**

**"An' I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You- Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

Despite the fact that Hagrid was half way across the hall we heard his voice clear, it was almost as though he was trying to make Harry hear what he was saying.

**"Very well," he said, handing** the key back to Severus, **"I will have someone take you** to Gudrun's office immediately. **Griphook!"**

**Griphook was yet another goblin. We swiftly followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.**

**Griphook held the door open,** leading through to a grander looking hall. From experience I knew that it leads to all of the old family managers, or those with a great deal of wealth.

The second door on the left from the largest set straight ahead was our destination. The plaque on the door read:

'Gudrun - Potter Estate Manager'

"Sirs, Miss, if you will wait whilst I make Gudrun aware of your presence."

I curtseyed to him, "Of course Griphook, brethren of Balder."

He bowed then entered the room.

"I think a communication blocker should be put up straight away, I will also call Balder."

_"Sotp toshe witihn cumomacintnig wtih aynnoe otsudie teshe wlals."_ I spoke the words and again Severus performed the wand movements, making the spell stronger.

I quickly conjured my Patronus, a sleek jaguar that reminded me so much of my Soulmate, in fact took its shape from my love for Severus. "_Expecto Patronum. Balder Heir of the Goblin throne I request your presence, hide in the office of Gudrun - Manager of the Potter Estate - I believe foul play has been at work._ To Balder as quick as you can please." My Patronus bowed his head, I patted it softly and then he was gone through the large doors.

Harry looked at me a crease on his forehead, making him look much older than he was. "Do you really think something is wrong?"

"There is a possibility and if so then I believe there shall be dire consequences, I shall request punishment be carried out away from Harry." Severus spoke strongly.

I looked at Harry seeing his innocence and nodded in agreement, there were certain things that he didn't need to see. There was a rustle of magic that Harry seemed to sense along with Severus and myself, though it was gone abruptly.

The door opened and Griphook spoke flatly, "Gudrun with see you now. Though he has advised me to ask you to wait a moment so he may retrieve the current Potter finance book."

"Of course, though could he not simply summon it?" Severus sneered.

Griphook looked behind him then back to us, "I believe he is trying to contact Dumbledore." He whispered and for a Goblin that was quite unheard of.

I nodded in understanding a mischievous sparkle in my eyes, I quickly made my complexion paler. "Oh, I feel quite faint!" I remarked loud enough to be heard within the room the door still ajar.

Severus caught on quickly and placed his arms around me, "My dear, you look pale. Griphook is there somewhere she can rest?"

The door flew open and the Goblin Gudrun stood there wide eyed.

"Quick into the room, before you collapse." He spoke tersely.

Severus lifted me with ease into his arms and we were in the room within a second. He transfigured a chair to an ornate chaise, laying me down staying beside me. Harry followed in and the concern on his face to anyone else would appear real, he was a very good actor and seemed to realise exactly what we were doing.

"Helen, look at me." Severus spoke softly, he looked deep into my eyes. '**Did he try to contact Dumbledore?**'

I fluttered my eyes leaning into my mate more, "Severus, vision." I advised taking deep breaths pretending to be in distress. '**Yes, he was fighting against my magic.**'

"Who were you trying to contact Gudrun brethren of Balder?"

The Goblin stiffened and then walked to his desk taking a seat, "I tried to contact no one, and if I did it is none of your business."

"As it is I seeing to Mr Potter's school supply trip, I thought it prudent to include an update from his bank manager." The look Severus gave was a warning if even I saw one.

"Ah, Mr Potter so good to finally meet you."

"So you did not follow your laws?" I questioned slowly with a glare already knowing the answer.

"We do not follow the laws of wizards." He snarled baring his teeth.

I laughed softly, "That is not the law I speak of and you know it. By Goblin law you as Manager of the Potter Estate must see that Harry as the last Potter must be trained as Heir in all that is required of him to take his Lordship on his eleventh birthday. It is Goblin Law to check if he has started training after his sixth birthday."

Griphook stood by the now closed door a grin on his face, it was clear by this that he was pleased to see Gudrun taken down a peg or two.

"It is not for a Goblin to go to a Muggle area." He snarled viciously, "That is a wizards job."

"Then why is it that Mr Potter knew nothing of our world?" Severus stood towering over the Goblin, eyes showing flecks of red.

Gudrun flinched back then his gaze turned steel, "It is not the place of the Goblin but the magical guardian."

"And _**who**_ is my magical guardian?!" Harry demanded speaking for the first. "I have no knowledge of any other guardian beside my muggle relatives."

"It does you no good to lie boy!" Harry flinched stepping behind Severus quickly. "Scared because you've been caught are you?"

"It would do you well to remember with who you are speaking!" I hissed dangerously rising slowly from the chaise.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He stood and rounded the desk trying to intimidate me, all he achieved was causing Harry to grab a hold of Severus.

I smiled coldly, "I, would be Queen Helen Lily Elizabeth Alexandra of Romania."

He paled dramatically and attempted to splutter an apology. He stopped immediately when Balder appeared from nowhere. I released the ancient ward with a quick thought and my eyes glowing gold.

"Griphook kindly call the guards in." His courtesy did little to disguise his anger.

Griphook bowed and exited the room without a word.

"I have never been more displeased in a manager of such an old account as I am now. The Potter family hold one of the biggest accounts we have, if there is so much as a Knut missing from the account you shall find yourself under great suspicion."

At that moment Griphook returned with two of the Goblin Regal guards, weapons at their side ready to be used.

"Your Highness Balder, you have requested our presence." They spoke in unison, heads held high voices strong.

He nodded and walked over to the desk taking the seat, then snarling down at Gudrun.

"Shackle him, I have an investigation to carry out."

He pulled forward the account book Gudrun had placed there, then he gestured for us to be seated. Throughout this Harry had remained hidden behind Severus clinging to his robes like a life line. At that moment I was overcome by a vision.

*#*#*START OF VISION*#*#*

_~ Dumbledore was rushing into the main hall of Gringotts, he moved to the first teller that was available._

_"Get Gudrun now!" He demanded of the goblin. "There is a child impersonating Harry Potter I have just found him tied and beaten at his family home." He put on an Oscar winning performance and the Goblin sprang into to action straight away._

_There was a smirk on his face for a second before it quickly changed back to the Grandfatherly concern he was so well know for. ~_

*#*#*END OF VISION*#*#*

I came around and found myself secure within Severus' arms with Harry sat beside us looking on with concern.

"Dumbledore is coming, he's going to tell one of your brethren that there is someone impersonating Harry, and that he saw Harry tied and beaten." I advised soberly. "There must have been a delayed communication charm put up to call Dumbledore."

Balder turned to Griphook and spoke in Gobbledegook, I understood some of the words such as, "security", "explain", "don't let him through". It was one of the harder languages to learn and understand, and one of the only languages I was not fluent in. When he was finished Griphook left the room closing the door behind him.

"My apologies Your Majesty. The sooner this is done the better." He opened the folder looked over it quickly then turned angry eyes on the violently shaking Goblin shackled between his guards.

"That bad?" Asked Harry looking at Balder.

He turned to Harry eyes softer and sighed, "Yes Heir Potter, that bad. Borghild, Gunnar take him away. I shall handle his punishment personally, I can assure you that he will not be in charge of your account any longer."

The Goblin guards dragged their shackled brethren from the room disgust clear in their eyes, they showed no care of being careful. When the door closed there was a thump followed by snarling, Balder quickly placed a silencing charm around the room.

"What discrepancies are there?" Severus demanded distracting Harry, who was currently staring at the door in a mixture of fear, shock and confusion.

Balder copied the top sheet of parchment and handed it over to Severus in answer.

**Outgoing payments**

**Monthly payments of G1000 paid to (November 1991 - currently still being paid ) - Dursley family via Dumbledore**

**Monthly payment of G500 paid to (January 1999 - currently still being paid) - Direct to Weasley Family Vault (752)**

**Monthly payment of G250 paid to (January 1999 - currently still being paid) - Direct to Ronald Weasley Vault (890)**

**Monthly payment of G250 paid to (January 1999 - currently still being paid) - Direct to Ginevra Weasley Vault (891)**

**Monthly payment of G250 paid to (January 1999 - currently still being paid) - Granger family via Dumbledore**

**Monthly payment of G400 paid to (August 1996 - currently still being paid) - Personal Tutor via Dumbledore.**

**Monthly payment of G400 paid to (August 1996 - currently still being paid) - Etiquette and dance Tutor via Dumbledore.**

**Monthly payment of G350 paid to (August 1996 - currently still being paid) - Language Tutor via Dumbledore.**

**Total outgoing each month G2900**

**Incoming payments**

**Monthly payment of G1000 from Nimbus & Co. (set payment from company shares)**

**Monthly payment of G500 from Flourish & Blotts (set payment from company shares)**

**Monthly payment of G250 from The Daily Prophet (set payment from company shares)**

**Monthly payment of G250 from Twilfitt & Tatting's Wizard Wear (set payment from company shares)**

**Monthly payment of G250 from Rubix Toy Emporium (set payment from company shares)**

**Monthly payment of G400 from Slug & Jiggers Apothecary (set payment from company shares)**

**Monthly payment of G400 from Eeylops Owl Emporium (set payment from company shares)**

**Monthly payment of G350 from Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions (set payment from company shares)**

**Monthly payment of £5000 from Apple Inc. (set payment from company shares)**

**Monthly payment of £3500 from Virgin Group Ltd. (set payment from company shares)**

**Monthly payment of £3000 from Calvin Klein Inc. (set payment from company shares)**

**Total incoming each month G3750 and £13,500**

"Did you notice that the first six payments on both are for the same amounts?" I questioned.

"Indeed. Not accidentally either." My mate drawled still holding me tight.

"Who gave permission for all of that money to be taken?" Harry asked shocked. "That's almost G250,000."

"Good math Harry." I smiled. Then turning to Balder, "I want every single Knut returned I don't care if it takes years to pay it back."

"Of course, I will sort out the papers take the money from those being paid and close the vaults if need be. I will also send out notifications, though only after you have advised it is okay to do so. The money is only from the trust fund that has been set up for Heir Potter, the investments go to the Business Vault and then there are also the Housing Vault and the Retirement Vault and the Holiday Vault have all been untouched." Balder listed of the vault numbers. "As for who gave permission by the documents here they were set up by your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore, though you magic should have been infused into the letters it is not."

"What of the main vault and the political vault?" Severus questioned ensuring that everything was covered.

Balder nodded in approval, "They are secure until Heir Potter turns Seventeen or claims legal emancipation."

"Perfect," I smiled wickedly. "Harry would you like to gain emancipation?"

He threw his arms around me whilst nodding vigorously, "Yes yes yes, I don't ever want to go back to that terrible place."

"Surely our home was not so terrible," Severus teased a smile in his eyes.

"No it wasn't bad at all," he smiled. "In fact I could very much learn to like it."

"I'm glad," I hugged him.

He was silent for a while then looked up shyly, "Helen, will you and Severus be my magical guardians?"

I looked on eyes watering slightly, so touched at being asked to do something so important.

"We would be honoured." Severus advised curtly.

"We shall do an inheritance test then, and also a revealing ceremony." Balder spoke whilst preparing everything. "Then the emancipation and the guardianship ceremonies."

The ceremonial dagger was placed on the desk along with parchment and two silver goblets. Harry was looking at the dagger with much trepidation, not moving from my side.

"It's alright Harry, you only need to cut your finger." I advised comforting him. "I'll show you if you like."

He nodded and allowed me some room to move closer to the desk. Balder passed me the dagger and placed a piece of parchment in front of me. I took the dagger into my right hand and sliced the tip of my left index finger. I allowed three drops of blood to fall onto the parchment, and lines started spreading out.

Harry leaned forward to look at the names and he gasped, shook his head then abruptly stood and made for the door. Severus got to the door before and held him tight, not letting go even when he struggled and tried to hit him.

"How could you? Why would you do that? Why didn't you tell me?" He screamed looking at me tears falling down his cheeks.

I took the sheet from the desk and looked at the names.

**Name: Helen Lily Elizabeth Alexandra Potter- Pomfrey- Snape**

**Birth Parents: Lily May Potter (Evans) and James Charlus Potter**

**Adoptive mother: Poppy Tula Pomfrey**

**Siblings: Heather May Gabrielle Joséphine Potter - Maxine and Harry James Potter**

"Oh Harry," there were tears in my eyes and I walked over to him dropping the parchment on the floor. "I swear to you I had no clue, by my magic and my soul if I knew strike me down now."

Magic swirled around the room but no one was harmed and it settled quickly.

"If I knew I can assure you that the second after I was told I would have been at your door taking you from that place."

Severus frowned then summoned the parchment from the floor, "Why that bas.." I gave him a look and he quickly changed what he was going to say. "Blithering old goat, he knew all this time. He must have _obliviated_ them."

"Didn't you say that you were there as well Sev?" I asked. "The healers as well, Mumma Poppy."

I shook my head tears still falling and looked to Harry, he still stood within my mate's arms though he had stopped fighting. He looked angry, confused and hurt, it wasn't very surprising either considering the life he had to live at the Dursley house.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly moving towards me.

As soon as he was close enough I pulled him into a tight hug, we both cried and then Severus came to calm us down. He whispered soothing words, and many different plots to get back at Dumbledore that had us laughing, everything from shaving his beard in his sleep, permanently being transfigured into a goat, using ancient magic to make him go through everything that Harry did, de-ageing him and sending him to the Dursleys and even a permanent truth spell so that no matter what he always spoke the truth. Though they were the tamer plans.

Severus handed me back the parchment and point out one particular line.

**Descendant of Salazar Slytherin through Evans Line.**

"The Evan line must have Squibs in it at some point then, the Slytherin family never married into any family that wasn't considered Pure Blood." I mused to myself then came to a quick conclusion. "You don't think that it's the same Evans line that died out in the early eighteen hundreds do you?"

"Possibly, the last known Evans married into the Prince line. It was always suspected that she had a Squib brother who was sent to the muggle world." Severus frowned in thought.

Balder cleared his throat drawing attention back to him, "It would be advised to complete the inheritance as soon as possible."

Harry returned to the desk and took the dagger slicing his finger the same as he was shown and allowed the three drops to fall onto the parchments. There were no surprises until it came to inheritance.

**Creature Inheritance: Grass Nymph (Mother's side), Spirit Siren (Father's side) and Vampire and Incubus (Sister's blood)**

**Mate: Acknowledged bond (blocked)**

I was utterly shocked, I had expected the inheritance from my blood the rest however was very unexpected. However what truly grabbed my attention was that Harry had an acknowledged bond, even if it was currently blocked.

"That needs to be unblocked, if there are problems then we will temporarily block it again." Severus advised whilst giving Harry a look that said no arguments.

The revelling ceremony was a lot easier, it involved Balder performing many spells all in Gobbledygook all in quick succession. The light from the spell would glow a certain colour and then die down according to the results of the testing. Not knowing much about Goblin Magic Severus and I sat back and waiting for Balder to explain everything to us.

Twenty minutes later Balder had complete all the tests and looked about ready to charge Hogwarts on his own, the angry glint in his eyes told me he would skin and gut Dumbledore as slow as possible to draw out the torture.

He handed over the parchment then sat to wait for our reactions.

**Revelling Ceremony on: Harry James Potter**

**Magical Block: 50% (Originally 75% By Dumbledore - partially unblocked)**

**Magical Inheritance: 100% blocked (By Dumbledore)**

**Creature Bond: 100% blocked (By Mate)**

"Not Dumbledore," mused Severus aloud.

I shook my head, "I think I know who it is, but I will have to check before I am certain."

"Why would the bond be blocked?" Severus' curiosity sometimes got the better of him, I like to call it his Gryffindor curiosity which annoys him to no end. "Surely they wouldn't ignore it would they?"

I thought for a while how much I should say in front of Harry, but decided that he had a right more than anyone to know. "I believe that it's because of the age difference, as I said I'm not truly sure who it is but I'll look into it. I think that because of the current circumstances of the person, the block is actually protecting Harry."

"You mean to tell me you think that..." I was a very rare occasion to see Severus leave a sentence incomplete.

I smiled and said simply, "Yes I believe so." Then seeing Harry looking angry at being left out quickly added, "There are two possibilities so I must be certain which it is, I assure you Harry as soon as I know I will tell you first."

"Even before Severus?" He asked nervously.

I nodded happily and stage whispered, "Even before Sev, but don't tell him I said that." With a conspicuous wink.

**Sibling Bond: 90% blocked (Originally 100% By Dumbledore - partially unblocked)**

**Magical Sight: 75% blocked (Originally 100% By Dumbledore - partially unblocked)**

**Vampire Powers: 100% blocked By Dumbledore**

**Incubus Powers: 100% blocked By Dumbledore**

**Siren Powers: 75% blocked (Originally 100% By Dumbledore - partially unblocked)**

**Nymph Natural Elemental: 75% blocked (Originally 100% By Dumbledore - partially unblocked)**

**Natural Occlumens: 100% blocked**

**Animagus Powers: 100% blocked**

I turned to Balder and simply advised him to prepare the ritual to remove the blocks assuring him that I would personally make sure Harry was in no pain.

Balder took the oils from the top draw and an assortment of crystals, Harry stood in the centre of the room surrounded by the crystals and oil already placed on each of the seven chakras. Black Obsidian for the First / Base Chakra, Red Jasper for the Second / Sacral Chakra, Calcite for the Third / Solar Plexus Chakra, Green Aventurine for the Fourth / Heart Chakra, Sodalite for the Fifth / Throat Chakra, Amethyst for the Sixth / Third Eye Chakra and Quartz for the Seventh / Crown Chakra.

Once everything was in places I prepared myself to channel the pain from Harry into myself, very much aware of how terrible the pain can be. Balder started chanting and the pain started slowly and increased suddenly, I felt the fire from the Ritual through every cell of my body. I gritted my teeth closed my eyes and pushed the pain to the back of my mind, instead I concentrated on helping Harry's magic and Balder's magic to fight the blocks.

Twenty minutes later I was feeling considerably weaker and the pain was starting to get to me, "Severus."

Arms were suddenly around me and I felt some of the pain ease, though I was determined not to let my Soulmate take too much of the pain away.

"Helen, come on it's over now." Severus soothed.

I slowly allowed my magic to retreat back to my core and leaned back against Severus taking comfort from simply being near him. Opening my eyes wasn't easy but it had to be done.

"Thank you Balder, you have out done yourself." I laughed softly.

He smirked but there was concern in his eyes. "It was needed. All that is left is the Emancipation and the Guardianship Rituals."

"Of course, best to get it done." I smiled reassuringly.

The Emancipation Ritual consisted of magic accepting Harry and acknowledging him as head of the Potter family. The ring acknowledged and accepted him straight away, the family magic swirled around him and then seeped into his skin.

The Guardianship would be a lot easier now that the blood relationship between Harry and myself was so close, and with Severus being my Soulmate would be seen as Harry's family too. We took the ceremonial dagger and put blood from all three of us into both Goblets, one to be offered and one to be received. Harry would offer the one Goblet to Severus and I and then receive the second Goblet from us.

Once the Rituals were complete Balder handed Harry a Gringotts card and then called Griphook back to show Harry his trust vault.

"Thank you Balder, Son of Urd and Saga Heir to the Goblin Throne."

He bowed a smile on his face, "Queen Helen an honour as always to see you and Severus. An honour also to meet you Lord Potter."

We moved back through to the main hall of Gringotts and towards the transport cart lobby **Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised.** We found ourselves **in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward** us. Severus helped me into the cart, then Harry in the front with Griphook then **climbed in** himself **and were off.**

**At first** we **just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages.** From the look on Harry's face he was trying to remember which way we were going and doing rather well, **left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible.**

**The rattling cart** as always **seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

Even from behind it looked like **Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past** us all, **but he kept them wide open.** At one point we passed **a burst of fire at the end of a passage and** Harry **twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — **we had already **plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

**"I never know," Harry called over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

"The stalactite is above, and hangs downward like an icicle; the stalagmite is below and sticks up." I advised patiently.

**When the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall,** Griphook stepped out followed by Severus who then helped Harry and I out.

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

**"All yours," smiled** Severus.

I could hear his thoughts. **All Harry's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep?** Which had him and me wondering what Dumbledore did with the money he said was for them. **And all the time there had been a fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.**

**I helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

"The gold ones are Galleons," I explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough for a couple of terms, Balder will ensure that **the rest** is kept **safe for you."**

We got back into the cart quickly and **one wild cart ride later** followed by quick goodbyes we all **stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts.**

* * *

AN:/ Again guys, sorry that it's been so long since I updated.

So what do you think is Severus a bit OC or is his still canon?

The next chapter should be up in a few hours or tomorrow morning the latest.

READ AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. Blonds, Books and Bizarre Wand Makers

AN:/ A BIG THANK YOU to QuietStorm Aka Narusake-Koi for the review.

There is Sexual content is this chapter start and end clearly marked don't like don't read!

This week it is a double updat I promise. I'm just not sleeping very well with the pain killers I'm on and my mum thought it would be a good idea if I had a rest from my iPad :( being confined to either my bed or a chair really sucks.

This is based in Harry's Hogwarts time but there is a bit before that is based in the Marauder's time.

This is a Severus/O.C story (Het) but later on there will be slash between Harry and other character undecided atm.

I don't own Harry Potter at all that would be J.K. Rowling my idol since the age of 7. The only characters that are mine are Dahlia, Heather and Helen. Though also some of the story plot is from my wacky imagination.

Spells and letters are in _Italics_

Past is in **{Bold}**

Telepathy is in '**Bold'**

From the book is both** bold and underlined.**

"..." Normal speech

_'...'_ Thoughts in _Italics_

_~...~ _visions in_ Italics_

* * *

Chapter 8 - Blonds, Books and Bizarre Wand Makers

By the look on Harry's face he **didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life — more money than even Dudley had ever had.** I was determined to make sure that Harry never wanted for anything again, and by Severus' look he was thinking the same.

I took Severus' arm and then Harry's hand heading down the street towards the closest shop we needed.

**"Might as well get your uniform," said **Severus, **nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.** "Why don't you two go on and we can regroup after you have gather your needed clothing. I shall pick out your potions kit and ingredient for you." With that he made his way over to the apothecary as Harry and I **entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, **Harry** feeling nervous.**

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

**"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

**"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

**"Yes," said Harry.**

**"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

The look on Harry's face said it all he **was strongly reminded of Dudley.** I decided to step in with the hope of at least giving Harry a chance to see the better side of the young boy.

"Now now Draconus, where are your manner?" I asked stepping forward. "I am sure that both your Mother and Father would be horrified."

He smiled slightly though didn't speak knowing the Pure Blood rules; that you did not answer someone of higher station unless you were spoken to first. I allowed the silence to drag out and he began to scowl.

"How are you doing...Harry? Are they to your liking?" I smiled. "Do not give me dark looks Draconus, I have already spoke to you have I not?"

"My apologies Your Majesty, you are here with a first year to help are you?" He drawled giving Harry a dark look.

I stepped closer and whispered, "If you continue to look at my brother in such a manner I shall be speaking with your parents privately, do I make myself clear?"

He nodded and abruptly turned to Harry, **"Have you got your own broom?"**

**"No," said Harry.**

I smiled to Harry, "We shall visit the Quidditch shop later."

**"Play Quidditch at all?"**

**"No," Harry said again,** he was now **wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

**"I do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"**

"Draconus, how many times must you be told? I'm sure that your Godfather will be interested in your little interrogation session."

He paled dramatically and Madam Malkin looked fit to laugh.

"Besides the house does not matter," I advised smiling in Harry's direction to reassure him.

**"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

**"Mmm," said Harry, **seeming to **wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**

"There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, I was in that house last year. I believe that Madam Malkin was a Puff as well, were you not Madam?"

"I was indeed Your Majesty," she smiled whilst adjusting Harry's cloak still.

**"I say, look** it's my Godfather!" said Draco **suddenly, nodding toward the front window.** Severus **was standing there,** looking **at Harry and** I **pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.**

"That's Severus alright always thinking of others first," **said Harry, pleased to** tell Draco exactly what he thought of his new big brother. "He's my new guardian, and he'll be awesome."

**"Oh," said** Draco looking both shocked and sad. "He's never really liked children accept for me." He smirked nastily.

"Yes well, I think that you will find Severus and Harry get along just perfectly. He even told me that he'll be teaching Harry potions personally." I smiled to Harry with a wink. "If I were you Draconus I would not play the points games, because you will lose."

"He's my new brother also," **said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

"Yes well, Severus gets bored very easily when you don't know anything about potions so he won't teach you for long." Draco said snidely, then whispered to Harry forgetting I could hear. "Beside, he's known me longer and likes me better."

"Really Draco," Severus drawled from the doorway. "I find myself like you less with each word you speak."

**"Do you?" said** Draco **with a slight sneer** though worry in his voice. **"Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

**"They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with,** not that I could blame him.

One thing was certain I would be having a very long conversation with Narcissus. Both Severus' and my glare seemed to go unnoticed by Draco he simply continued on like a Niffler looking for gold.

**"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"**

I went to intervene but Severus appeared to wanted to see how Harry would cope with the situation, so placed a hand on my arm and shook his head.

**"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

'**That was a Slytherin response if even I heard one.**' Severus thought to me with a smirk wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

I laughed and looked up at him, stealing a quick kiss.

**"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry,** didn't look **sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

"I'll be having a lovely talk with your mother Draco, advise her that I will be arriving for afternoon tea tomorrow. Come along Harry, you needn't stay in the presence of such an  
egotistical snob."

**"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose,"** Draco drawled.

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream** Severus **had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts)** and then cookie flavour for me.

**"What's up?"** Asked Severus looked sternly at Harry.

**"Nothing," Harry lied,** and we knew straight away it was a lie.

Along the walk we **stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote.**

**Just as we had left the shop, he said, "What's Quidditch?"**

**"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like football in the Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls. Right, now Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers. The first ball's called the Quaffle. The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Now there's another player on each side, who's called the Keeper - the Keeper has to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring. The Bludgers are the last two balls rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two beaters on each team - it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. This is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win."**

**"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff ?"**

**"School Houses. There's four."** Severus advised patiently, it was becoming a pattern his patients when Harry asked questions. "The other two houses are Griffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Remind me to tell you story of the Founders tonight, I'm sure you will enjoy it." I smiled.

Next we **bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.** Severus and I **almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

**"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

**"I'm not saying that's not a good idea, but your not to use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances,"** Severus advised with a smirk. "Besides you shall not return to that hovel."

Severus - despite that he himself very much wanted to allow it - **wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron,** but Severus did help to pick out **a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then **- despite the fact Severus had already picked Harry's ingredients - we all **visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.**

Severus gave Harry a basic lesson in the ingredient promise to explain more when we  
returned to the Manor, and also to give him his first potions lesson in his private lab.

**Outside the Apothecary,** Harry looked over his list again.

**"Just** my **wand left,"** Harry smiled looking very excited.

"That's not all, we shall also get you a present and also some everyday clothing and clothing for private functions. As well as a promised stopped to the Quidditch shop."

**Harry felt himself go red. "You don't have to —"**

**"I know I don't have to."** I winked squeezing his hand. "However I wish to, I have many years of birthdays and Christmases to make up for."

"I believe a familiar would be a good idea, what so you think Helen?" My Soulmate asked looking down into my eyes.

"Fabulous idea," he always made me feel so...well just so appreciated and loved. "An owl perhaps."

**Twenty minutes later,** we were walking out of **Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

**"Don't mention it," said** Severus **gruffly.** "I some how doubt that you received anything of recognition from those vile Muggles."

A quick stop to Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy Harry a Nimbus 2000 and then just one stop left.

**"Just Ollivanders left now — only place for wands -** of good quality in Britain - **Ollivanders."** I advised as we walked further down Diagon Alley. "Then next week we shall go to Romania and get you a second wand that is privately made."

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Harry** - just as Severus and I - appeared to have **felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic,** ancient magic that was added to by each generation.

**"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped.** Though Severus and I were perfectly aware of the way that Ollivander worker.

**An old man was standing before** us, **his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

**"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**

**"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry.**

Being able to hear Harry's thoughts was amusing sometimes, **Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

**"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**

**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

**"And that's where . . ."**

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**

**"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half  
inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands . . . well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do. . . ."**

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted** Severus and myself not at all pleased with his words.

"Mr Ollivander, nice to see you again."

"Ah, Severus Snape, or Lord Prince, yes Red Oak and Rowan ten and a half inches with Succubus hair and the blood of a vampire. One of the most unusual wands I have ever sold, it was given to me by a dear friend before he died. **Good wand, that one." said Mr. Ollivander.**

"Mr Ollivander have you lost your voice?" I teased knowing he was waiting for me to speak first.

"Your Majesty, I do not believe that I sold you a wand?" He looked curiously to me.

"You did not, it was made in Romania, Vine and Silver Lime, 11 inches with a Lele hair and the blood of a Zmeu." I advised ignoring the awe on the usually blank face of the Wand Maker. "It was made by the resident Royal Wand Maker."

**"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving** me **a piercing look. "Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape mea- sure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**

**"Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.**

**"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.**

**As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**

I tried to suppress my giggles as **Harry suddenly realised that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

**"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."**

**Harry took the wand and feeling foolish waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**

**"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"**

**Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**

**"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**

**Harry tried. And tried.**

Severus stood behind me, distracting me with his wondering hands when I picked up on Harry's thoughts, **he had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

**"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

**Harry took the wand.** A wave on magic washed through the shop and I had no doubt **he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.**

**Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well . . . how curious . . . how very curious . . ."**

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious . . . curious . . ."**

**"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"**

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**

**"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious in- deed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."**

**Harry swallowed.** I stepped closer to Harry and rested my hands on his shoulders in comfort.

**"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. . . . I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. . . . After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."**

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

We went next to Twilfitt & Tatting's, by the time we left the shop Harry had an entirely new wardrobe for all weather conditions. Muggle clothing, and also the appropriate dress robes for formal occasions in the Wizarding World.

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as** we all **made** our **way back down Diagon Alley,** we walked through The Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London. We made a few stops got Harry some comfortable trainers, smart shoes for school as well as Converse and Vans.

We went to Mc Donald's - as Severus noticed Harry's longing look - and **bought Harry a  
hamburger and** we sat down at a table **to eat. Harry kept looking around,** though he seemed far more comfortable in the Muggle world than he was in Diagon.

**"You all right, Harry? You're very quiet,"** I spoke reaching over to squeeze his hand.

His thoughts seemed to help out more though as **Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life — and yet — he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

**"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander . . . but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry — I mean, the night my parents died."**

Severus simply smirked,**"Don't you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yourself. I know it's hard. You've been singled out, and that's always hard. But you'll have a great time at Hogwarts."**

"Besides, we'll give you some lessons on everything taught on Hogwarts before September." I smirked with a look at Severus as we walked out of Mc Donald's to find where to apparate from. "If you ask nicely Severus may even give you a lesson today."

Severus took me around the waist and pulled me flush to his back, "You owe me." He purred seductively into my ear then kissed my neck, rolling his hips suggestively the  
hardness allowing me to know **_how_** he wished me to repay him.

'**With pleasure.**' I sighed to his mind.

"Will you really, I promise to be good." Harry pleaded eyes shining with hope.

It was a look that I knew Severus could not refuse, so when he gave Harry a curt nod I knew Severus would be very happy with his reward.

We quickly turned down a side alley, "Are you ready?" As soon as Harry nodded I took hold of him - Severus still holding me tight - and we flitted back to the Manor.

We landed in the hallway between our bedrooms, I resized Harry's shopping bags and handed them over advising him to put them away into his wardrobe. The moment that Harry's door close I turned around and brought Severus' mouth down to meet mine. The door opened behind us and we were into our bedroom door closed and silencing charms up within a second.

"I still owe you a punishment as well my dear," he purred picking me up only to throw me on the bed.

The look in his eyes was all the warning I got before, I found myself naked and tied to the bed.

#*#*#*START OF SEXUAL CONTENT*#*#*#

Long talents fingers traced over my breasts causing my nipples to harder in anticipation, as he lowered his mouth latching onto my left breast. I gave a sharp gasp always happy with my Soulmate's talented tongue.

He conjured a feather and started running it slowly over my stomach, not relenting on his prior task making my body tremble with pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling his hard cock so close to my pussy, moist and waiting to be filled.

He quickly grabbed a hold of my legs with a growl, then he secured them to the bottom posts of the bed. The silk bed linen over my skin sending a shiver of pleasure through me. He traced his fingers over the moist wetness and then slowly dipped it inside, and his thumb circling on my clit drawing a long moan from my lips. He added another and then latching onto my right breast giving it the same attention as the other.

The feather still ran over my abdomen increasing my pleasure, I bucked my hips to allow those long dexterous fingers to slip in further. I continued to moan enjoying the feel of Severus' exploration, then he added another finger and instead of the slow torture he started thrusting faster.

"Oh Sev, yes just like that," I begged and he bite down sharply on my breast - banishing the feather - stilled his fingers.

He smirked wicked and went to pull out his fingers, I used my Succubus skill to tighten my pussy around him fingers.

"Master...please." I whined holding on to his finger deep within me.

"Hmm, better." moving his fingers a little inside me. "Your making your Master very hard with this tight little pussy of yours."

It was slightly uncomfortable, almost as though I was a virgin again but I loved it. He stroked my insides with those agonisingly slow thrusts, whilst with his free hand traced his fingers over my stomach sending sparks of electricity into my skin. A shiver ran down my spin driving me closer to the edge.

He removed his fingers then without warning, thrust his hard thick cock straight into my pussy, making me scream. It was both pleasurable and painful at the same time, his cock ripping me apart causing some discomfort.

He stopped for a moment meeting my lips with his in a passionate kiss, his tongue slipped between my lips and started to explore my mouth. The kiss distracting me from the momentary pain, then slowly he started to move.

Not being able to move was frustrating, despite the fact that I could have easily released the bond I remained submissive, I wished so much to wrap my legs around my Severus' waist and meet him thrust for thrust. As though hearing my thoughts - which was likely - he released my legs from the posts only to wrap them around his waist pushing still deeper.

"Yes my little slut, you love being fucked hard into the mattress don't you." He purred nipping my lower lip causing blood to slowly ooze from the cut.

He licked the blood moaning at the taste, never relenting with his hard thrusts. I was so close and just as I was about to go over the edge he stopped, I whined desperately wanting to buck my hips but refused to give in to my bodies desire. I stayed perfectly still hoping he would move soon, he knew that I would dominate him if I had to.

He smirked looking down at me running both his hands over ever inch he could. "There's my good whore, so well behaved."

He then pulled out all together, flipped me over and then thrust forward straight into my dripping pussy, still so close to the edge. My mate grabbed ahold of my hair that was now in a ponytail and yanked my head backwards exposing my neck. He teased my pulse point with his fangs and scraped his nails down by back, I moan at the mixture of pleasure and pain. I arched my back allowing his thick cock to slip still further into my wet heat.

Severus continued for the next half an hour driving me to the edge, only to stop just before my body plunged into ecstasy. I was close once again body sweating and shaking, this time Severus wasn't stopping. I squeezed my cunt around his hard length, just about to call out my mates name when there was a 'POP' closely followed by a high pitched squeal.

"Master Severus, Miss Helen little Master wishes to see you." Squeaked Pippy before quickly popping back out the room.

Without pause Severus turned me around released my hands from the bonds, I slammed down hard on his length seeking the perfect bliss. He nuzzled my neck just as we were both on the edge, as was our ritual we both bite down as our orgasms ripped through us.

#*#*#*END OF SEXUAL CONTENT*#*#*#

We collapsed on the bed and the memory of Pippy's reaction brought laughed to my lips, I snuggled into my mate basking in the afterglow of our rough yet passionate lovemaking.

Reluctantly we rose from the bed and went to see what Harry wanted.

*#*#*SS&OC*#*#*HP&?!*#*#*

Over the next month until the end of August, Harry was taught every day a number of things. The basics of all the subjects taught at Hogwarts:

- Ancient Runes - we explained to Harry how Runes could be used for simple things such as writing in code, to being used as Wards on a property.

- Arithmancy - Harry seemed to have a love for number and took to Arithmany like a Siren to singing. The importance of numbers when creating new spells and setting Wards was explained as well.

- Astronomy - we allowed Harry to use the Telescope that was set up in the west tower and explained the constellations and the planets.

- Care of Magic Creatures - the Centaurs and Unicorns in the manor forest allowed Harry to see them, as did the Fairies and the Pixies. The rest we showed Harry mainly from pictures, we did however allow an Ashwinder to grow from the fire to show Harry - and discovered that he was a Parseltongue.

- Charms - Harry enjoyed Charms though when we explained to him about the Fidelius Charm, he was upset for the rest of the day.

- Defence Against the Dark Arts - was by far one of the subjects that Harry took to easily. He laughed at explanations of Dark Creatures and how people believed some myths about them.

- Divination - despite the fact that Sybil Trelawney would be teaching the subject we decided it best that Harry have at least a basic knowledge. Even though Dumbledore did not wish Harry to know the prophecy - or perhaps because the goat did wish Harry to know it - we explained it all to Harry and swore to him that this by no means meant that  
he would die, that we would be with him every step of the way.

- Flying - Harry was such a natural that joked about him probably being able to fly without his broom. He had such grace and moved so fluidly, it was both entrancing and terrifying to watch him fly. After his first lesson, Severus and I decided that we should place very strong cushioning charms on the floor of our Quidditch pitch.

- Herbology - from all of the garden work that Harry use to do at the Dursely, he would do well with caring and growing the plants. He enjoyed helping Tulip in the Greenhouses as well when he wasn't flying or in lessons.

- History of Magic - was by far my favourite lesson to teach Harry. I would tell him all about the Ancient Magic, the origins of Magic, all about Merlin's life including Morganna and Mordid. I told Harry all about the Founders and how they came to build Hogwarts, the reason for the name, the school motto, the sorting hat and everything else I could think of. It was during these lessons that Severus often sat in on, just to listened to what had happened during my past.

- Muggle Studies - though not really needed, we explained that the Wizarding World saw Muggles as inferior. How they didn't realise how well they were doing, especially when it came to technology.

- Potions - this was Harry and Severus' special bonding time. Severus started with explaining the basics, safety rules, ingredients, equipment, stirring methods and the different ways of preparing the ingredients. It was the most patient I had ever seen my Soulmate whilst teaching. Once all of the basics were out of the way and Harry started to brew, they grew closer thoroughly relishing their time together.

- Transfiguration - this was one of the harder subjects for Harry, we explained the basic laws of Transfiguration, the difference between permanent and temporary Transfiguration and then all about becoming an Animagus.

What we thought was by far the most important thing for Harry to learn was how to control his Occlumency shield, just because he was a natural did not mean that it was perfect. Every night we would have Harry meditate for half an hour before bed and sort out all of his memories, and work a bit more on his defences.

We were also teaching Harry:

- Etiquette, whilst dining, meeting new people and speaking with people in general and of course the etiquette of Wizard Duels.

- Basic Dancing and Music

- Horse Riding

- Politics - for when he took his seat on the Wizagoment and the Board of Governors.

- Finance and Estate Management - after going over all properties and assets that Harry had.

- Many different languages - the first being Latin as it was crucial for his education.

Family history and Inheritance - probably the most important as it allowed Harry to see what would happen when he came into his Creature Inheritance.

We also took the time to sit Harry done and explain what had happened to his Godparents, one is St Mungo's and the other Azkaban. I told both Harry and Severus that I was looking into the trial of Sirius Black and discovered that he hadn't had one. I spoke of the conversation that I had with Amelia Bones, that there should be news by early September of when the trial will be to find out the truth of what happened.

Alice Longbottom was another story altogether, it would be countless hours of research and potion experiments, as well as looking into Ancient Magic. I promised Harry that I would do everything within my power to find a way to help them.

Harry was learning very fast and by the time that August the thirtieth came around, - despite the fact that Severus had to go to the school every day for two weeks before term started - he was very much a Young Lord to be reckoned with. However, he was also a Lord with a goal, to piss Dumbledore off in every single way possible without being caught - and being a young Slytherin he would do just that.

* * *

AN:/ So guys what do you think?

What about all the Weasley's do they all know what's going on?

Should Sirius be good or bad?

Who's Harry's mate?

READ AND REVIEW!

Your opinion is greatly welcomed.


	9. Steam Train, School Friends, and Let's

AN:/ hey guys the second chapter today as promised :D

Hope you enjoying reading it.

This is based in Harry's Hogwarts time but there is a bit before that is based in the Marauder's time.

This is a Severus/O.C story (Het) but later on there will be slash between Harry and other character undecided atm.

I don't own Harry Potter at all that would be J.K. Rowling my idol since the age of 7. The only characters that are mine are Dahlia, Heather and Helen. Though also some of the story plot is from my wacky imagination.

Spells are in _Italics_

Past is in **{Bold}****_  
_**

Telepathy is in '**Bold'****  
**

From the book is both** bold and underlined.**

"..." Normal speech

_'...'_ Thoughts in _Italics_

_~...~ _visions in_ Italics_

* * *

Chapter 9 - Steam Train, School Friends and "Let's have some fun!"

The night before we were due to leave for Hogwarts **Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in A History of Magic.**

He advised Severus and I several time, that he found **his school books were very interesting.** We would often find Harry asleep, his face in a book as **he lay on his bed reading late into the night.**

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning,** waking Severus and I by jumping on the bed, **and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep.**

"Alright, have a shower and get dress before Severus finds a new inventive way to use you in one of his potions." I advised sleepily cuddling up to my irritated mate, as Harry ran from the room laughing. "Go back to sleep, I'll see to Harry."

I gave him a quick kiss and rose from the bed preparing for a shower as well. Ten minutes later I walked back into the bedroom having used my Succubus powers to change into something comfortable. Walking over to the bed quietly to check if Severus was sleeping - I soon discovered he wasn't - he dragged me back down onto the bed, and pulled me into a fiery kiss. Then turned over to sleep.

I knocked on Harry's door and advised him to wear Muggle clothes **because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes –** he rather stand out and that **he'd change on the train.**

I advised him to check his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage and then to head down to breakfast. After checking my own trunk, and packing some more books that would help with my Mastery I headed downstairs myself.

Doddie greeted us at the doors to the family dining room, breakfast laid out ready despite the fact that it was only quarter to six. We ate a light breakfast and reviewed the etiquette lessons and Pure Blood traditions. At eight o'clock Severus joined us for breakfast, and spoke to Pippy about house maintenance whilst we were at Hogwarts. He then proceeded to test Harry on his language skills by complaining - in at least ten different languages - Harry only looking blankly at two of them and those languages hadn't been covered yet.

All in all it was a good morning, until Severus had to leave at ten to nine to get to Hogwarts for a staff meeting at nine. I didn't want to let him go, even though I would be seeing him again later in the evening. We stood in front of the floo to bid Severus a safe journey.

"If it makes you feel any better, I will give you detention every day of September including the weekends," he drawled.

I smiled eyes alight with ideas, "Do you promise?"

His left brow rose in the trade mark Snape look, "You will be in my chambers any way will you not?" There was fire in his eyes letting me know he had similar ideas.

"Of course," I smiled with a deep kiss and lust glazed eyes.

There was laughed from behind us, we turned to see Harry covering his mouth trying to stop the laughter.

"Perhaps," he sneered. "You would be more appreciative with detention also."

Harry laughed again shaking his head, "I'm okay thanks Sev."

"Cheeky little brat," it had become an endearment of sorts, never failed to bring a smile to Harry's face.

"I shall see you both later, safe journey on the Express." With those words he was gone in the floo system.

With one final look at the floo I turned around and told Harry that we would be driving to the train station.

Once all of our luggage was brought downstairs and packed into the car Valkon - my dear friend and advisor from Romania - drove the car for us. After a long and uneventful drive we came to a stop in front of **King's Cross at half past ten.**

According to the large clock over the arrivals board, we had thirty minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts. Valkon fetch two trolleys for our luggage and helped us to move through the station. We were nearing the barrier between the platform and the Muggle, and just said our goodbyes to Valkon.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind us and we caught a few words of what they were saying.

**"– packed with Muggles, of course –"**

**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's and mine -and they had an owl.**

Following behind me **Harry pushed his trolley after them. They stopped and so did we, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

**"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**

**"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand. "Mum, can't I go …"**

**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."**

**What looked like the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten.** Out the corner of my eye I could see that **Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it – but just as the boy reached the divide between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him, and by the time the last rucksack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.**

**"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.**

**"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"**

**"Sorry, George, dear."**

**"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went.**

**His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done, because a second later, he had gone – but how had he done it?**

**Now the third brother was walking briskly towards the ticket barrier – he was almost there – and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.**

Once all of the Weasley family had gone through I spoke quietly to Harry "They are the Weasleys, be careful about what say near them, and remember the Potter family are above almost all." He gave a nod then stood tall. **"All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important."**

**"Er – OK," said Harry.**

**He pushed his trolley round and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.**

**He started to walk towards it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly.** I caught onto Harry's thoughts he thought **he was going to smash right into that ticket box and then he'd be in trouble – leaning forward on his trolley he broke into a heavy run – the barrier was coming nearer and nearer – he wouldn't be able to stop –** he thought **the trolley was out of control – he was a foot away – he closed his eyes ready for the crash -**

**It didn't come … he kept on running … he opened his eyes** just as I broke through the barrier.

Harry stood staring **a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. He had done it.**

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his trolley off down the platform in search of an empty seat.**

I pointed him to one near the back just as **we passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

**"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.**

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

**"Give us a look, Lee, go on."**

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

We continues to **pressed on through the crowd until** we reached the **empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk towards the train door.**

I laughed and waved we wand, "Next time, you need only ask my dear brother." I smiled hugging him.

**Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

**"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

At that moment the Weasley twins walked past the compartment. **"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

**"Blimey,"said the other twin. "Are you –?"**

**"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.**

**"What?" said Harry.**

**"Harry Potter," chorused the twins.**

"Have you forgotten your manners altogether?" I questioned with a glare.

Before they could respond a voice from the platform called, **"Fred? George? Are you there?"**

**"Coming, Mum."**

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.**

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half-hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.**

**"Ron, you've got something on your nose."**

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

**"Mum – geroff." He wriggled free.**

**"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.**

**"Where's Percy?" said their mother.**

**"He's coming now."**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes and Harry noticed a shiny red and gold badge on his chest with the letter P on it,** identical to the one I wore also.

**"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves –"**

**"Oh, are you a Prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."**

**"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once –"**

**"Or twice –"**

**"A minute –"**

**"All summer –"**

**"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

**"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**

**"Because he's a Prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term – send me an owl when you get there."**

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.**

**"Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or –"**

**"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."**

**"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."**

**"It's not funny. And look after Ron."**

**"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

**"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

**"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

**Harry leant back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**

**"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Harry Potter!"**

Still sat down reading whilst watching my brother, **Harry heard the little girl's voice.**

**"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please …"**

**"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo."**

**"Is he really, Fred? How do you know?'**

**"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there – like lightning."**

**"Poor dear –"**

**"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

**Their mother suddenly became very stern.**

**"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

**"All right, keep your hair on."** Then mumbled, "Besides I doubt his body guard would allow it."

**A whistle sounded.**

**"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered on to the train. They leant out of the window for her to kiss them goodbye and their younger sister began to cry.**

**"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

**"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."**

**"George!"**

**"Only joking, Mum."**

**The train began to move,** Harry took out a copy of the third year potions book Severus gave him and started reading - very soon **the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window.** The expressions that flashed across Harry's face were vast then suddenly, I **felt a great leap of excitement** emanating from my brother. He didn't know what he was going to – but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind. Even though he very much loved living with Severus and I - and told us often - we was excited to be going to a REAL magic school.

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.**

**"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."**

I glared at the red head and gave Harry a warning look, he gave small nod that went unnoticed by Weasley boy.

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

**"Hey, Ron."**

**The twins were back.**

**"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."**

**"Right," mumbled Ron.**

**"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother."** They looked over to me and soon there smiles disappeared, **"See you later, then."**

"Wait a moment I shall follow you out, I need to head to the prefect compartment quickly," I spoke then to Harry. "I won't be long."

**"Bye," said Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.**

After quickly speaking with the Head Boy explaining the circumstances, I made my way back to the compartment. Is seemed I had walked in just as the Weasley boy appeared to find his voice.

**"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

**Harry nodded.**

**"Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got – you know …"**

**He pointed at Harry's forehead.**

"Have some decorum, you do not simply ask such a thing. Have you not been taught manners?"

His ears flushed red and he narrowed his eyes, "Who do you think you are just barging in on my friend and me?"

It appeared that this Weasley boy hadn't a clue what he was saying if the way Harry was looking at him was any indication. I could feel his magic shifting and his control starting to slip.

'**Let's have some fun**' I sent a grin on my face. "You are aware that using such presumptions with a **_Lord_** is highly dangerous. You are also aware - I should hope - that you do not speak to your betters unless spoken to first."

His eyes seemed to widen then he quickly recovered, "He's not a **_Lord_** you don't know what you're talking about. As for you, you're nothing but a wanna be Pureblood bitch."

Harry abruptly stood from his seat - magic stirring once more - glaring at the red head. "If I were you I would leave, immediately!" Harry's voice was sure and strong, he'd learnt well over the summer.

"What?!" He was gaping like a grindilow out of water, most unbecoming. "Mate, she ain' got a clue what she's blabbing abou', you get told you're a **_Lord_** and you start acting high and mighty."

"I do believe you were told to leave, and as his family is stationed well above yours I suggest you do so immediately." I sneered at him with as much disgust as possible and motioned to the door with a hand, opening it for him.

"Harry, mate are y..." He started still in shock at being told to leave.

The look Harry gave him reminded me so much of my dear Severus, "You have not been given permission to use my name, so do not do so. I am not now nor shall I **_ever_** be your..._**mate**_." The word was spat with disgust at the mere suggestion.

He was unmoving and staring openly at Harry, I decided to help him along by levitating his trunk out to the corridor.

I looked straight into his eyes and said very calmly, "Out." Though the magic with the simple word compelling him to listen.

He did so without a fight and in a daze, as soon as he was out of the compartment the door closed and locked.

The youngest Weasley boy returned not two minutes later with the current eldest in attendance at Hogwarts, "There they are, do something about how she spoke to me Percy." His voice was that of a petulant child demanding he have his own way.

Percy looked from me to his brother and then back. He released a sigh of resignation and I opened the compartment door for him, he gave a small bow and I inclined my head in acknowledgement.

"How refreshing it is for at least one member of your family to show manners."

"My apologies Your Majesty, my brother shall receive etiquette lessons from myself whilst at Hogwarts." Percy advised demurely.

"Hmm, that would be a good start, the twins also. An apology would be advised as well. To myself and _**Lord**_ Potter." I indicated Harry now sat down reading the third year potions book.

Percy turned to his brother a stern look that reminded me a lot of his mother, "Well Ronald, what are you waiting for?"

From the moment Percy had spoke the words 'Your Majesty' to now, he simply stood looking exceedingly pale. He seemed to have lost the power of speech all together and then he snapped out of it.

"No way, she nothing more than a snobbish Slytherin Pure Blood bitch. As for what she's done to my friend," he gestured to Harry, "I want you to undo it now."

I gave him a dark look and my lips curled in disgust, "I will have you know I am member of every house at Hogwarts. The Founders - all of them - would more than likely turn you away from the doors."

"Oh please, like you know what they would have done. Beside Gryffindor wouldn't have turned away someone like me." He seemed so sure of him, his attitude was deplorable.

I looked straight into his eyes and forced some memories I had from the Founders Era into his mind. He gasped, when I finally stopped the barrage of memories.

"I was Rowena Ravenclaw and I would have turned you from the door, Salazar and Godric can not stand such a terrible attitude on a young man. Helga would more than likely be the only one to reluctantly let you in."

Percy looked awed at being told such information, soaking it up like a sponge would water.

His brother snapped, "Okay then, because you know so much how so the school get it's name?"

"All of the Founders came up with different names; Godric had the idea of 'Hogwarts' Helga simply 'The School of Magic', Salazar 'The Most Prestigious School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' and Rowena well her... my idea was a bit different 'Nōs Lēgātum dē Magicae' (Our Legacy of Magic). The names were placed into a hat and the one that was called out - which obviously is its current name - and a few days later the other three Founders discovered that Godric had charmed the hat. It is now the sorting hat."

"Wait the school motto is very similar to what Lady Rowena chose to name the school." Percy devised.

"Ah yes," Harry laughed as I had already told him this story. "Rowena came up with it after Salazar dared Godric to do just that, and being who he was he had to at least try."

"He's quite lucky Lady Rowena was an Elemental, Merlin only knows what would have happened otherwise." Harry shook head laughter in his eyes.

"Perhaps you should start those etiquette lessons now," I sneered at the young red head and gestured for them to leave.

The compartment door closed and Harry sighed a breath of relief, placing his book on the seat next to him.

"You handle the situation very well," I assured him.

**While** we **had been talking, the train had carried** us **out of London. Now** we **were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep.** We **were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

**Around half-past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slide back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"**

**Harry, who hadn't had** much for **breakfast, leapt to his feet, Harry went out into the corridor.**

**He had never had any money for sweets with the Dursleys and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry – but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life.**

**Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.** I simply **stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it on to an empty seat,** then promptly started laughing.

**"Hungry are you?"**

**"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

**"What are these?" Harry asked, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.**

"Chocolate Frogs," I smiled. "I forgot to tell you all about Wizarding sweets, Severus isn't very fond of sweets."

**"They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.**

**"No,"** I smiled. **"But see what the card is – Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect – famous witches and wizards.** Perhaps you can start a collection of your own."

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

**"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.**

**Harry turned over his card and read:**

**Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

**"He's gone!"**

**"He'll be back."** I advised with a smile.

**Harry started as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. But Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.**

**"You want to be careful with those,"** I **warned Harry. "When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour – you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe."**

I picked out a dark red bean and bit into it, blood gushed into my mouth and a sigh of pleasure escaped my lips, "Blood flavour." I explained to a confused Harry.

**Tasting the Every Flavour Beans Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny grey one, which turned out to be pepper.**

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of the compartment and the round-faced boy** - Heir Longbottom - **we had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He looked tearful,** but wide eyed at seeing me.

I smiled kindly, "What is the problem Heir Longbottom?"

**"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

We thought for a moment and then shook our **heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

**"He'll turn up," said Harry.**

**"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him …"**

"How about this, what's your toads name?"

He looked at me confused but obliged, "His name is Trevor."

"Hmm, Accio Trevor." I spoke calmly.

The toad came soaring through the air, and I caught him delicately in my hand and carefully gave him back to his owner.

"Do try to be more careful."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He bowed and then he left.

"Neville will be a good ally for you." I smiled to Harry and he nodded whilst still in thought.

I took out my wand a moment to shrink my luggage and place it into my pocket.

A moment later **the compartment door slid open again. **Neville** was**** back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

**"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.**

Neville appeared to be very annoyed and by quickly listening to his thoughts, he had tried to tell this girl several times that he already had his toad back.

**"We've already** helped out Heir Longbottom," I advised harshly, **but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in** my **hand.**

**"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."**

"I am not here to do tricks for your amusement, as Heir Longbottom has tried to explain to you several times - you must wait to be addressed by your betters before speaking with them. It is our way of living, do not assume that as a Squib born witch you can come in with your Muggle ideals and change the way that we live."

None the less I waved my wand and cast a silencing charm on her, she could hear what she was saying but no one else could.

**"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practise and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope that it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger."**

**She said all this very fast.**

The rest of us looked at each other smirking before I looked directly at her and showed her the memory from our point of view. She started to become hysterical I cast an _Aquamenti_ straight in her face and the _Drought Charm_.

"Is that magic real enough Miss Granger?" I questioned with a laugh. "Did you receive a warning from the Ministry of Magic about doing Magic outside of school?"

She shook her head and then quickly said, "But Headmaster Dumbledore said that it was fine to practice and I wouldn't get in trouble."

"I shall be in contact with the Ministry of Magic to advise them of what has happened, they shall be in contact with your parents."

She nodded quietly and looked down.

**"By the way, who are you?"**

"I am Queen Helen Lily Elizabeth Alexandra of Romania."

Eyes wide she started stuttering and then Harry spoke.

**"Harry Potter," said Harry.**

**"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."**

**"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.**

**"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad … Anway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know. I expect we'll be there soon."**

"Perhaps you should try looking at it from the perspective of someone who has been through what Harry has. I can assure you also that what is written is those books is mainly made up." I gave her a stern look my eyes held a warning fire. "If you do not change the way you act you will not make many friends I can assure you."

**And she left, taking** Neville **with her,** looking rather scared over her shoulder.

I took out my copy of the Daily Prophet and looked over to Harry, **"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose** you've read it much lately have you," when he shook his head I explained **"****Someone** **tried to rob a high security vault."**

I showed Harry the front cover whilst I read the continuation of the article inside, **Harry stared.**

**"Really? What happened to them?"**

**"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. It must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. Of** course, **everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case** Tom is **behind it."**

**Harry turned this news over in his mind.** I started feeling **a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned** - from Harry. His thoughts showed that **he supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying 'Voldemort' without worrying.**

**The compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville or Hermione Granger this time. Three boys entered and Harry recognised the middle one at once: it was** Draco or as Harry preferred to call him - **the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

**"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

**"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of** Draco - it was quite obvious to see **they looked like bodyguards.**

**"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said** Draco **carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

He looked over his shoulder were Hermione still stood not too far from the compartment - speaking with Ron Weasley this time. **"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.**

**"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. **"I would not be seen within the same room let alone breathing the same air as him if possible."

I smirked at his reply, Severus would be so proud if he were here. "Harry is not alone Draco, he has many people looking out for him. Starting with myself and my Soulmate."

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.** "Of course Your Majesty, I would not think any less from yourself and your Mate."

"You would do well to remember your manners Draco Malfoy," Harry spoke calmly. "You of all people should know the Pure Blood etiquette of not speaking to your betters."

**"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weaselys,** the Squib Longbottom and that Mudblood girl **and it'll rub off on you."**

**Both Harry and** I stood so fast that the three boys stumbled back into the door, my hair changed a fiery red and eyes reverted to their natural molten gold magic swirling dangerously around the both of us.

**"Say that again," he said.**

**"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

**"Unless you** formally apologies and then **get out,** yes I shall." **said Harry, more bravely then he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him.**

**"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."**

**Goyle reached towards the Chocolate Frogs next to** Harry - Harry **leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.** I sent a _Stinging Hex_ at his hand which now had a red mark across the back of it.

"What would your mothers say about your behaviour," I mocked looking very disappointed. "You two out I require a private conversation with Heir Malfoy."

The two troll like boys left quickly, as the compartment door closed Draco took a seat, his features changed and a look of exasperation and fear crossed his features.

"You must be careful who it is that you chose as friends Draco," I warned solemnly. "I understand you have a part to play but that was too far, I shall be having a word with your Godfather when we reach Hogwarts - he shall deal with your punishment."

His head snapped up grey eyes boring into mine and snapped, "I cannot simply turn them away. My father expects me to be friends with them and to hate Lord Potter, how can I go against him as well?"

"Why ever not? You are your own person, your father should respect that." I queried calmly. "You are aware that the Goyle family and the Greengrass family have been feuding for some 73 years now, yes?"

"What has that to do with anything?" He sneered at me though started to fidget a little, most unlike a Malfoy.

"You cannot take the Greengrass girl as a wife and have the Goyle heir as your lacky at the same time. I..."

"Who said I want anything to do with the Greengrass girl?" His glare hardly very threatening, almost like a Brownies girls trying to scare you away.

"Your eyes and your magic." I advised smiling - though still annoyed at being interrupted - which only seemed to annoy him. "Besides the Parkinson's are not as lenient when it comes to creature blood as the Greengrass's are, though I do sometimes wonder with the Parkinson girl - that I have no doubt is who your father would pick out - if they have breed with Crups at some point."

Harry and Draco each sniffled a laugh behind their hand at the comment.

"Besides," Harry spoke, "Your magic is far more compatible with the other girl, it's just a shame she isn't attending Hogwarts this year."

Draco blushed slightly his skin tinting a delicate pink, turning his head to hide it.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, You are aware that my Soulmate is somewhat older than me." I advised with a wink knowing that Draco was well aware of my relationship with his Godfather.

He seemed to become more at ease with that and turned to Harry, "You can sense magic?" He asked intrigued.

"Yes, and see it," he spoke causally looking back at his potion text book with a smirk.

He had become so much like Severus, it always made me laugh - especially when I walked in and heard Harry asking Severus, "How do you do that thing with your eyebrow?"

They continued to speak with each other about the rare gifts Harry had and then the conversation changed to creature inheritance.

"The Malfoy's are Pure Bloods we have no creature blood," he spat violently at Harry.

"Oh yes and I'm a blushing virgin nun," I smirked at his gasp whilst Harry simply laughed.

Harry turned to Draco and smiled, "You wouldn't believe the creature inheritance I have." Knowing that I would peek his interest.

"The Potter's have no creature blood and your mother was a mu..."

I hissed warningly my eyes blazing like fire and he backed away like a unicorn in a Lumos light.

"Do not speak such degrading words in my presence, especially when it is my mother you speak of." I was so very angry and wanted Draco to suffer, however Narcissus wouldn't appreciate me hurting her son - I pushed the feelings down and occluded. "Next time I will not be so lenient."

Draco nodded quickly and turned to Harry, the look on his face would have made Severus proud. Draco shivered, the look of such hatred aimed at him.

"If you speak such a word again, then it shall be you and I fighting an honour duel DO. . !" He spoke the last words dangerously quiet, a warning not to push any further.

As soon as Draco nodded Harry sat up a smile on his face and proceeded on with their prior conversation, shocking the pale blond to the core. They continued to talk until they were interrupted by the compartment door opening, yet again.

"What has been going on?" the bushy haired agranger girl said, looking at the sweets all over the floor.

Draco sneering **turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"**

**"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

**"Would you mind leaving while we change?"** Harry looked at her in annoyance.

**"All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice.**

**Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.**

"I shall return to my compartment to change, Your Majesty, Lord Potter." He bowed and then exited the compartment.

Harry **took off** his **jackets and pulled on their long black robes,** whilst I simply used my Succubus abilities to shift my clothes to my uniform.

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."**

Harry appeared to be somewhat nervous, I placed a hand on his shoulder and then brought him into a calming hug.

"Head high, stand tall and proud," I smiled at him then placed a kiss on his forehead.

Harry opened his bag placed inside his potions book and the **last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"**

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

**"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

I gave Harry a reassuring smile before flitting to the front doors of Hogwarts, not wanting to wait for the carriages.

Now, I had to wait and hope that Harry would be alright, and considering how much he had changed in the short month he spent with Severus and I - there was no doubt in my mind he would be just fine.

* * *

AN:/ So what house will Harry be sorted it to?

Will Draco and Harry become friends, what about Neville and Harry?

READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Hogwarts Hats and Oh Merlin it's Harry P

AN:/ Hey guys sorry for the very late update.

My aunt got home from Aus last Friday, then my weekend was overrun with sport. The last test of the Lions tours, WE WON! The Tennis which WE WON!

I kind of last track of time reading a fanfiction and then I went over to Dublin with my Aunt on a ferry, we went for a week as a Surprise and scattered my Grampy's ashes over the Ha'penny bridge.

This is a Severus/O.C story (Het) but later on there will be slash between Harry and other character undecided atm.

I don't own Harry Potter at all that would be J.K. Rowling my idol since the age of 7. The only characters that are mine are Dahlia, Heather and Helen. Though also some of the story plot is from my wacky imagination.

Spells and letters are in _Italics_

Past is in **{Bold}**

Telepathy is in '**Bold'**

From the book is both** bold and underlined.**

"..." Normal speech

_'...'_ Thoughts in _Italics_

_~...~ _visions in_ Italics_

* * *

Chapter 10 - Hogwarts, Hats and "Oh Merlin it's Harry Potter!"

I took a moment before flitting to take in the sight of my home **perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.** I was glad to see it again.

Just as I landed on the front steps of Hogwarts, I felt her wards wash over me and welcome me with a hug. **The entrance hall was big,** just as I remember it being. **The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.**

I felt far more comfortable and questioned her as to Severus' whereabouts. She sent back a pictures of him stepping up behind me.

"Thank you Cassie," I whispered and turned around into my mate's arms.

He placed a quick kiss on my cheek knowing that one of the teachers could walk out of the hall at any moment. "I see Cassandra is still helping you." He sneered though amusement in his eyes.

I simply laughed and hugged him close to me, not wanting to let go. "Do you not like Cassie helping me?"

A low growl started in the back of his throat, I placed a kiss on the end of his nose just as the doors to the Great Hall opened. **A tall, black-haired witch - her hair drawn into a tight bun, who was wearing square glasses - in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face** that told you **this was not someone to cross.**

"Helen, I see you have missed Severus." A thick Scottish accent spoke a hint of disapproval in her voice.

I slowly released Severus, reluctant to be out of his arms. Pouting, I looked up at Severus to see him stoic as ever. I turned around smiling brightly, then skipped over to the stern witch hugging her tightly. I felt her arms wrap around me lightly, and heard her sigh.

"Aunt Minnie, I've missed you!" Squealed in a very childlike manner I never used.

I saw Severus bottom lip curl slightly, **'I do believe that revenge is indeed sometimes sweet.'**

"How many times must I tell you **_not_** to call me that in public?" Her lips thinned and eyes as held kindness, letting me know it was okay.

"Well," I said drawing it out whilst I pulled back slightly. "It's hardly public besides Sev already knows I call you Aunt Minnie."

She huffed and then made to ruffle my hair, I quick back stepped and bumped into my  
Soulmate. I smiled up at him and just as the first carriage arrive, he squeezed my hand and entered into the Great Hall.

"You need to be careful who sees you like that, they may not take it so well." She took my hand in her and looked at me in her serious manner. "Are you happy?"

I don't know how she knew but she did, "Very, happier than I've ever been." I smiled widely then danced into the Great Hall.

As I passed through the door with more students someone grabbed me from behind, a second later he was against the wall wand at his throat.

"Umm, Hi Helen." It was Duncan Knottingley, tall sandy hair and hazel eyes though rather obsessive. "I was wondering if you wanted to sit at the Hufflepuff table with me."

"Mr Knottingley," I scowled at being addressed so informally, and could feel Severus' laughter through our bond. "I do not appreciate being addressed so intimately by someone I hardly know. Have you ever been taught not to grab a Lady from behind?"

My hair had turned blonde, and my eyes ice blue glazed in fury. I released him and turned around to head to a table, before I had taken more than two steps he spoke.

"Oh come on, you don't go by all that supremacy crap do you?" There were loud gasps from many of the students.

I turned around just about to grab him when I felt arms wrap around me holding me back. I knew straight away who it was, no one made me feel like my Severus did I stopped struggling and just stood still staring.

Had I really just gone to attack a student?

"I suggest Mr Knottingley that you go to the library tomorrow and find a book entitled 'Wizarding World book of Etiquette' then read chapter 3." He drawled in his usual manner. "Before I forget 20 points from Hufflepuff."

With that he moved quickly to his table followed by many of the other students going to their own tables.

"Thank you Professor," I whispered still a little shocked. "I do not know what came over me to act in such a manner, I do not think I could have forgiven myself if I had hurt him."

He gave a curt nod then escorted me to the Slytherin table sitting me beside Madeline Flint, and her twin brother Marcus.

I inclined my head and accepted the vial he took from within his robes.

"I assume you had food on the train," he gave me a look warning me against lying.

"Plenty, yes. I would have advised you if I hadn't when you handed me the vial."

He looked over me once more, nodded then headed back to the Staff Table. '**We shall speak after the feast in our rooms.**'

'**Of course. Perhaps we should show Harry the rooms as well, so he knows where to go if he needs us.**' I took the vial, uncorked it and emptied the content into my mouth without complaint.

'**Indeed, a wise idea.**'

Before I had a chance to response the double doors opened and Professor McGonagall entered followed by nervous first years. I searched the crowd for Harry and the look on his face was priceless.

From his thoughts I picked up that **Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place** - despite having lived in a Wizarding manor for the past month. **It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.**

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.**

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.**

Ah dear Hatty, he had seen many generations of the same families go through their sorting.

**Everyone in the Hall was now staring at the hat** - I gave Harry a quick wink and motioned to the hat - **he stared at it too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:**

**'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!'**

**The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

I gave my brother a reassuring smile when he caught my eye, **Harry smiled weakly.** I linked onto his line of thought '**Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell**,' it seemed Harry had overheard the latest of the Weasley brood claiming they had to wrestle a troll - I glared at the young red head. Listening to Harry's thoughts again, **he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching.** I laughed quietly at his next thoughts, **the hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.**

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

**"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,"she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.**

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

**"Bones, Susan!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

**"Boot, Terry!"**

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

**"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Ron's twin brothers catcalling.**

**"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.**

Harry was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during sports lessons at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

I set a wave of calming thoughts through out tentative sibling bond, despite the fact it had been unblocked it depended also on Harry's feelings for me. His shoulders seemed to relax and he smiled in my direction.

**"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus", the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

**"Granger, Hermione!"**

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

**"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned** - even Professor McGonagall heard and gave him a sharp glare.

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?**

I showed Harry memory after memory of the magic he had done, letting him know there was no doubt. It seemed that his treatment by the Dursley's hands still affected him, he hadn't spoke much about his life on Privet Drive. Something I was determined to change.

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted 'GRYFFINDOR', Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag'.**

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, 'SLYTHERIN!'** I arched a brow at him when he looked at me, but refused his request to speak with him. He needed time to consider what I had told him, the fact he was sat with the two troll like boys was little indication of his true choice.

**There weren't many people left now.**

**"Moon" … "Nott" … "Parkinson" … then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" … then "Perks, Sally-Anne" … and then, at last –**

**"Potter, Harry!"**

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

"Oh Merlin, it's Harry Potter!" Exclaimed an excited Hufflepuff.

**"Potter, did she say?"**

**"The Harry Potter?"**

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat.** I gave Hatty a quick mental warning to be nice and waited.

It had almost been five minutes, everyone was starting to whisper some of the older students remembering my sorting and how it had been almost ten minutes before Hatty had made a decision. Perhaps Harry had more than one prominent trait from more than one house, Harry was cunning no doubt about that; however he loved absorbing new knowledge - almost like a vampire in blood rage.

A moment later Hatty called out, "SLYTHERIN," closely followed by, "RAVENCLAW, HUFFLEPUFF, GRIFFINDOR!"

The hall had gone quiet at Slytherin and sat in shock staring at Harry, I started clapping and the Slytherins followed suit closely followed by the other tables. It was something that I had suspected could happen, what with Harry being my brother.

**He took off the hat and** Harry looked thoughtful for a moment unsure which table he was to sit at, before Dumbledore could intervene I stood and walked up the middle aisle. The whispering picked up, I ignored it and held my head high, back straight. It seemed Harry **was so relieved to have been chosen** for one house let alone all four, **he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet.**

I reached Harry curtseyed, then whispered so quietly that no one could hear - accept perhaps Severus - "I think Dumbledore is a bit annoyed" - he smiled brightly and offer me his arm which I took without hesitation.

We made our way back to the Slytherin table and they clapped as we took our seats.

'**I shall see about arranging where you shall be roomed so it is to your liking. I shall be your primary Head of House as Slytherin was called first.**'

'**Hmm, I think perhaps Slytherin.**' He smiled wickedly whilst looking at Dumbledore, a smirk appeared on my Soulmate's face. '**Or my own room altogether.**'

'**We could probably arrange that, or an additional room on Severus' quarters for you.**' I thought of the look of the goats face when he heard that suggestion, like the Higgogriff who got the ferret. '**If you don't mind of course Sev.**'

He appeared to think about it a moment, I knew he was thinking of Dumblie's reaction as well, '**I would not be adverse to the situation.**'

Sitting down now Harry **could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs-up,** though seemed somewhat unsure. **And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry** said that he **recognised him at once from** the description Severus and I had given and **the card he'd got out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole Hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron.** Harry said that **he was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.**

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and then it was** the youngest Weasley **Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

Harry breathed a sigh of relief glad that - despite the ridiculousness of the idea - he hadn't ended up in Slytherin. I laughed at his thought and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

**"Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.**

I clapped along with the other Slytherins as Blaise took his seat further down the table, with the other first years.

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realised how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.** My vampire nature enabled me to survive long periods of time without food as long as I drank blood every other day.

**Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.**

**"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"**

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered** - that wasn't a Slytherin. **Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

**"Is he – a bit mad?"** a first year Gryffindor asked uncertainly in the silence.

Laughed erupted through the Great Hall and everyone started talking.

**Harry's mouth** almost **fell open,** if it hadn't been for his natural Occlumens skills it probably would have. **The dishes in front of him were now piled with food.** Despite the fact that at home the food appeared the same way, **he had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and, for some strange reason, mint humbugs.**

We'd managed to get some information out of Harry but not much. What we could gather was that **the Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked.**

His cousin **Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick.**

**Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the humbugs** and began to eat. It was good to him with such a healthy appetite, I picked a little of the food also **- it was all delicious.**

From over by the Gryffindor table loud voices interrupted the quiet conversation I was having with Harry, about being careful around the sweet sucking maniac.

**"I don't think I've introduced myself?" said the ghost. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."**

**"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!"**

**"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy –" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.**

**"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"**

I looked over my lips curving slightly as **Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.**

**"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had tried to behead him, but not done it properly.**

**Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back on to his neck, coughed and said, "So – new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost."**

**Harry looked and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was laughing to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.**

**"How did he get covered in blood?"** asked Harry **with great interest.**

"It is best to allow the Baron to speak with you, rather than to question him." I spoke quietly. "The Baron is a man that chooses his privacy above anything else."

The look Madeline gave me, was of pure curiosity.

"I use to know him very well," I spoke simply.

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the puddings appeared. Blocks of ice-cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding …**

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their** holidays.

"We went to Serbia to visit our grandparents," Madeline advised motioning to her brother the other side of me.

"Did you enjoy it Marcus?" I asked with a quick look to where he sat.

He swallowed his mouthful of food and spoke, "It was certainly different that what I remember."

We continued to talk of each of our holidays, Harry only mentioning the basics of what he did, not trusting anyone.

Further down the table Adrian Pucey and Draco **were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start straight away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult** – it will be no problem for me though" Draco drawled.

**"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing –").**

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to** Severus who had his glamour back on **with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin.** I hated to see him like that, but I still loved him, with all of my being.

'**I wish Severus didn't keep that silly glamour on.**'

I sighed in defeat, '**As soon as my inheritance comes through he won't wear it any more. Severus has some Veela blood, if he were to drop the glamour he would be surrounded by those wishing to be his mate.**'

**It happened very suddenly.** Severus **looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes – and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

**Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

**"What is it?"** I questioned quietly moving Harry's hand to take a look.

It seemed **the pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had got from** the turban that now wrapped around the DADA teachers head.

'**Someone tried to use Legilimency on me, from the staff table. They weren't subtly either.**'

I frowned and I looked above the staff table after catching Severus' eye. '**Try and match the magical residue from the spell.**'

A moment later Severus frowned, looked to Quirrell then went back to eating. It was all the answer I required, however the frown was unexpected. I made a note to question my Soulmate when in his warded chambers.

**At last, the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.**

**"Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."**

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

**"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

Some of the students laughed, the young Weasley boy **was one of the few who did.**

**"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.**

**"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore** - vampire hearing certainly had its perks. **"It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us Prefects, at least."**

Of course, because Dumbledore was going to tell students all about the stone. It would be spread to everyone before they even reached the building. I made another mental note to let Harry know, there was obviously some ulterior motive for mentioning it - especially if the subtly look in Harry's direction was something to go by.

'**When we get to Severus' quarters I shall explain everything.**' Harry had seen the look from the chess master and he didn't like it one bit.

He gave my hand a squeeze to confirm his understanding and went back to watching the wanna be Santa Claus.

**"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.**

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.**

**"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"**

**And the school bellowed:**

**'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.'**

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.**

**"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"**

Marcus and I were the Slytherin prefects, however as I was going to be separating from  
them so I asked Madeline to help her brother with the first years.

I took Harry quickly so that Dumbledore could not interfere with where he would sleep. Then Harry and I met up with Severus just inside the dungeons, then started making our way to his quarters.

**Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that twice** he was **led through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.** He looked as though he was about to fall asleep, I took hold of his arm to guide him.

We descended **more staircases,** Harry was **yawning and dragging** his **feet, and was just wondering how much further** we **had to go when** we all stopped a portrait of a man not unlike Severus himself without the glamour stood in a frame.

"Ah grandson, how are you?" The man asked in kindness.

"Well," he replied curtly.

Severus took Harry's hand then spoke the password quietly, "Dianthus." Whilst placing his hand in the middle of the frame over Harry's.

"A new member added to the family," he smiled with a wink in my direction.

I rolled my eyes and spoke with affection, "My brother."

He nodded just as curtly as Severus. The wards washed over Harry keying him in, so if he should want to visit there was no risk of him being harmed.

The frame swung inwards and we entered into a very warm and welcoming room. The living room was similar to that in our bedroom back in the manor. The sofa a soft cushioned chocolate brown with cushions aplenty of a cream and a lighter brown, there were two arms chairs as well to match. The fire was blazing within the green marble Victorian fireplace - a lovely mahogany coffee table in the middle - spreading warmth to every corner of the room. The many bookcases - mahogany also matching the table and desk - making it seem like a mini library, then in the far corner his marking desk not to far from the door to the kitchen.

There was another door opposite, that lead to mine and Severus' bedroom with the en-suite. Cassie must have been waiting to see were Harry wanted to sleep before adding a room for him.

We sat down on the sofa, Harry one side and me sitting on Severus' lap on the other.

"So Harry, how did you find the sorting?" I asked leaning my head onto my mates shoulder.

"Interesting," Harry smirked. "The hat told me that Dad almost ended up in Slytherin."

Severus' face was comical, knowing that Harry wouldn't lie about something like that.

"Incomprehensible." Severus muttered. "Completely unthinkable. Hatty's enchantments  
are finally starting to deteriorate."

I laughed into Severus' neck placing a kiss on his collar bone.

"Have a look," Harry said lowering his Occlumency shield for us.

#*#*#*START OF MEMORY*#*#*#

{**"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes –** loyalty beyond what I've seen before, **and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting … So where shall I put you?"**

"Where you think best, I can not do your job for you," Harry retorted with a smirk.

"Ah, there is the Evans wit," Hatty responded. "Your mother was difficult to place as well, in the end she went to Gryffindor, your father almost ended up in Slytherin with his sly prankster nature."

"No one ever told me," Harry sighed.

Hatty laughed, "I doubt you father told anyone accept your mother."

"Oh."

"Hmm, your parents were both very tricky. Your sister though, even harder still." The disembodied voice of Hatty laughed. "Perhaps, I should do what I did with your sister."

"If you think it best," he replied bored.

"Yes, that way the Chessmaster of the school cannot move you as he wants. Slytherin first though so Severus is your primary Head of House." }

#*#*#*END OF MEMORY*#*#*#

"I'm so proud of you Harry you did really well," I smiled.

Severus nodded in agreement, "Now to sort out your sleeping arrangements. Where would you prefer to sleep?"

"Could I..." Harry started but soon stopped and shook his head. "I don't mind."

I could feel Harry's uncertainty, fear and slight embarrassment.

"You can sleep wherever you want to, wether that be one of the house dorms, your own room or here." I smiled know that was what he wanted.

The look of joy in Harry's eyes said it all, Cassie picked up on Harry's choice and another door appeared a meter from mine and Severus' room.

"Now that your choice has been made, we shall go the Slytherin common room to show were it is should you wish to meet classmates there." Severus spoke in his rich velvety tone.

Severus rose from the sofa taking me with him, placing a swift kiss on my lips. We made our way through the labyrinth that was the dungeons once more and **came to a sudden halt - by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.**

"Basilisk venom." Severus spoke clearly **and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open.**

**The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.**

*The windows looked out into the depths of Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by - sometimes more interesting creatures. It feels like a hangout that has an aura of mystery, underwater shipwreck.*

The younger students sat on the floor waiting for their Head of House patiently, upon entering the common room silence fell.

"Welcome to Slytherin, all of you. Now, there are a few things to advance your ken about Slytherin - and others you should forget. Firstly, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumours about Slytherin house - that we all dabble in the Darks Arts, and only admit you if you Great - Grandfather was a famous wizard, or other nonsense such as this. You will hear many falsehoods with, pay no mind to words spoken by the competing houses. I shall not deny that we have produced our share of Dark Wizards, however so have the other three houses - admittance is not there way. Indeed, we have traditionally tended to favour those of Wizarding descent, however you shall find many now whom have at least one Muggle parent. If I find bully due to someone's heritage, the person or persons who instigated it shall find themselves either assisting Filch, or Hagrid." Many of the older students crinkled there noses.

"A little-known fact for you all that the other three houses prefer to forget: Merlin was a Slytherin." Harry smiled widely at this, having already known from the History lessons I gave him. "Indeed, Merlin himself, the most famous Wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you wish to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would rather sit at the old desk of some illustrious ex- Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the self-soaping dishcloth?"

They all shook their heads in disgust at the mere thought, Severus smirked "I didn't think so."

"That is enough of what we are not." I smiled mischief in my eyes. "Let us speak of what we are. We play to win, because we care about the honour and traditions of Slytherin. We are also respected by our fellow students. True, some of that may be tinged with fear, due to our Dark reputation, however most see it for taking a walk on the wild side. Chuck out a few hints that you've got access to a whole library of curses, and see whether anyone feels like tormenting you."

"We are not bad people!" Severus advised them vehemently. "We are like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood. For instance, we Slytherins always look after our own - which is more than we can say for the Ravenclaws"

"Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met," I continued. "Ravernclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks."

"Whereas we Slytherins are brothers and sisters." There was a warning within his words to treat each other in such a way. "The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you shall be glad you have the serpent on you side as move around the school. As soon as you become a snake, you are one of ours - one of the elite."

"Do you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen student?" I asked softly to the first years, they shook their heads hanging onto every word spoken by Severus and I. "_The seeds of greatness. _You have been chosen by this house because you have the potential to be great, in the true sense if the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it."

There were some skeptical looks aimbed at Crabbe and Goyle as well as some of the older students.

"And talking of people who aren't destined for greatness, I haven't mentioned the Gryffindors." Severus sneered his voice still entrancing them all to listen, some of the older girls a little to fascinated by him. "Now, a lot of people say that Slytherins and Gryffindors represent two sides of the same coin."

"Personally," I smiled sweetly, "I think Gryffindors simply want to be Slytherins. Who wouldn't. It is thought that Slytherin and Gryffindor prized the same sort of students, so perhaps we are more similar than we like to think. But that doesn't mean that we cosy up with the Gryffindors."

Severus continued, "They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them. A few more things you migh need to know: our house ghost in the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it."

Most of the first years looked terrified at the mere thought of going near the Baron, let alone speaking with him.

"The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the notice board. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password." Severus was strict when he spoke to them. "No outsider has entered it in more than seven centuries. Tomorrow you shall be examined by the resident Matron Madam Pomfrey. For the first years joining us, there are termly check-ups to keep track of your health. You will also be having monthly meetings with myself or with Helen here." He spoke with authority, though his tone was not harsh.

I stood forward and curtseyed, "I am Queen Helen Lily Elizabeth Alexandra of Romania, whilst in the common room or during meetings you have permission to call me Helen. However, when we our out of the common room etiquette rules apply."

I looked to Harry and smiled proudly at how well he was doing, he acted as any other Slytherin Pureblood would. Though unlike everyone else - accept Severus - I knew that he was scared.

I stepped closer to Harry, placing my arm around his shoulder giving him the comfort he so desired.

"What's Potter doing here?" Sneered Montgomery in disdain.

After that outburst many others started voicing their protests. My eyes turned molten gold and my hair a fiery red blown out behind me, my magic starting to swirl dangerously.

I didn't shout, that was one thing I never did, no instead my voice was a low dangerous whisper. "The next person who insinuates that my brother does not belong here, I shall personally make sure you have the worst detention in the history of Hogwarts. DO. . ?"

They all nodded mutely in shock looking from Harry to me and back.

"Mr Potter," Severus spoke crisply, "Is first and foremost a Slytherin, he may come and go from the common room as he pleases. He will not however, be sleeping here." He looked around and gave them his worst glare, "If I hear that you have disrespected him, I can assure you that whatever Helen does I will make it look like a trip to Hogsmede compared to what I shall do."

"Where's he staying then?" Asked Montgomery a vicious look in his eyes.

I hugged Harry to my side and spoke looking directly at the boy, "With me."

All of the Slytherins knew that Severus and I were Soul-mates therefore automatically knew that Harry would be sharing with both Severus and I.

"His training may have only started this summer, though let me reassure you that he is more than capable of using magic undetected."

Severus smirked moved to Harry and I, "I can tell you also, Helen is not the only one who has been training him. The combat skills that Harry has acquired are most certainly not, to be joked about."

Many of the students visible flinched knowing how deadly Severus and I both were, we stood united by Harry as a warning. One that they wouldn't like the consequence of - should they so much as think of harming my brother.

"Off to your dorms, I shall see you in the morning." Severus spoke calmly. "Study and review days shall be posted on the notice board as well as the date for Quidditch tryouts."

With that I flitted the three of us back to our quarters, much quicker than walking. I very much wanted some alone time with my Soulmate, I hadn't seen him all day it was starting to show with how close I was to Severus becoming clingy to him. I wanted him now.

"Why don't we show you your room, you can settle in ready for a busy day tomorrow. It maybe a Sunday but you still have your check-up." I smiled ushering him to his new room.

Before Harry could open his mouth Severus advised, "We shall explains the circumstances tomorrow better, you are in need of sleep now."

Cassie had made the room similar to Harry's room back at the manor, the furniture made of mahogany - just as in the rest of the rooms - a four poster bed with royal blue curtains and bedding the same colour with a cream pillows and throw. The carpet, a warm cream and then a bookcase desk and his own fireplace with a soft armchair and small coffee table. The door for the en-suite opposite the fireplace.

"Pippy has doubtlessly filled your wardrobe for you," Severus gestured. "Rest, you shall need it for tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Harry yawned giving us each a hug before we left his room.

The moment we were out the room, door closed tight, we were in each others arms kissing like our life depended on it. Tongues battling for dominance though I quickly submitted, loving nothing more than to be dominated. Severus lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist.

Wasting no time with door handles a wandless _Alohamora_ later we were in our bedroom me pressed up against the now closed door.

#*#*#*START OF EXPLICIT CONTENT*#*#*#

Severus' hand quickly made its way from hip to swollen clit and wet pussy, I made quick work of my clothes simply willing them away with my Succubus powers. A few murmured words and Severus' clothes were also gone, the head of his long hard erection so close my dripping entrance.

"So impatient my love," he teased trailing kisses from my cheek, to my lips then down my throat his cock pressing ever so slightly into my pussy.

I moaned arching my back trying to push him deeper. "I've missed you Sev, Master." I craved his affection and closeness, I ran my hands through his hair bringing his lips to mine in a searing kiss. "Please Master, I want to feel you close to me."

He chuckled deeply, "Trust me, we shall be very close soon." With those words he pushed into me slowly, moving us from the door to the bed.

For the first twenty minutes Severus made love to me, softly and sweetly caressing me as he did. My hands not ideal, wandering over his back and pulling him closer to me. We called the others name as we reached completion, Severus remained hard inside me and the fire in his eyes told me that he wanted to speed things up.

I pulled my Soulmate into a slow kiss, my love for him in the tenderness, "Thank you." I whispered.

"Your welcome, however perhaps this time we can do something a bit different." He  
smirked, lust in his eyes.

He pulled out of me and swiftly turned me over on my hands and knees then plowed into my still tight - magic sure had its perks - wet cunt. He grabbed ahold of my hands, my face now pressed into the sheets and fucked me hard and fast ramming my sweet spot over and over causing a symphony of moans to rise from my lips.

"Yes sir, fuck me I've been naughty. Harder sir harder."

"You shouldn't be out after curfew, especially not in your Professor's personal chambers - anything could happen," he smirked delivering a hard slap to my arse. "This is your punishment."

He slapped the other check, as he fucked me harder he would slap my arse as he thrust in unrelenting.

"Yes spank me," I moaned shifting my arse back causing Severus to slip deeper into my tight cunt.

The rough sex continued for some time, then Severus stiffened, my pussy squeezing around the cock buried deep inside me and we both cum with a loud moan of the others name.

#*#*#*END OF EXPLICIT CONTENT*#*#*#

Falling together on the tangled sheets we lay within each others arms, Severus not removing his still hard cock from my warmth. I rested my head on his shoulder, holding his hand in mine.

"I love you," I whispered turning slightly to kiss his addictive lips.

"And I you," I heard just before I fell asleep within the arms of my Soulmate.

* * *

AN:/ Again I'm really, really Sorry.

READ AND REVIEW!

They give me inspiration your are my muses.

The next chapter you'll find out more about Harry's mate.

Who do you think it should be, Sirius, Remus or perhaps a sane Tom Riddle?

What about Sirius, innocent or guilty?


End file.
